


Only You

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Dinner, Fights, Gargoyles, Haunted Houses, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Infected Characters, M/M, Punishment, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Snow, Violins, Zombie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, Leona senang bisa menemukan sosok yang bisa menganggapnya setara seperti dirinya, bahkan menyamai seperti sesosok rival.Dan bagi Malleus Draconia, tidak ada hal terindah selain seseorang menganggapnya sebagai teman.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Bagaikan sebuah diorama kehidupan dimana sesosok dewa menempatkan takdir pada setiap makhluk ciptaannya. Semua nasib manusia telah diatur secara rapi dan tersusun dengan baik, hanya tinggal menunggu roda kehidupan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Namun, bagi sosok Leona Kingscholar, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa arti sebuah takdir. ‘Persetan dengan itu semua, hidupku adalah milikku dan aku akan menentukan masa depanku sendiri’, pikirnya. Dirinya yang terlahir sebagai pangeran kedua dari _Afterglow Savannah_ tidak akan pernah mendapat apapun. Biar sebagaimana ia berusaha dengan keras, tidak akan ada seseorang yang akan memandangnya. Mereka akan terus membandingkan dirinya dengan kakak pertamanya. Karena selama ia hidup, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih, ia akan selalu menjadi nomor dua. Oleh sebab itulah ia berhenti untuk berusaha, berhenti untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, juga berhenti untuk berharap.

Pertemuannya dengan Malleus Draconia bisa dibilang bukanlah sebuah perjalanan yang mulus. _Coat_ miliknya yang tertukar pada saat _opening_ _ceremony_ sudah membuktikan bahwa keduanya tidak akan pernah bersama, karena bagaikan air dan minyak, mereka sama sekali tidak dapat bersatu. Kisah diantara mereka bisa dikatakan bagaikan sesosok rival, meski Leona enggan untuk mengakuinya, tetapi dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya ia cukup senang karena seseorang menganggapnya dengan setara. Tumbuh sebagai keluarga Kingscholar, selalu mendapatkan perlakuan khusus meskipun ia bukanlah penerus tahta sudah membuatnya terjerumus dalam zona nyaman miliknya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk mendekatinya maupun berteman dengannya, dan bila memang ada sekalipun, itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase agar mereka mendapatkan koneksi didalam keluarganya. Makannya ketika ia menemukan sosok yang tidak takut pada dirinya, bahkan menganggapnya dengan setara sudah membuatnya memiliki sebuah kebahagiaan kecil, sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dalam dirinya selama ini.

Siapa yang tidak pernah mengenal Malleus Draconia? Seluruh murid didalam _Night Raven College_ tentunya sangat familiar dengan nama yang menakutkan tersebut. Tumbuh di _Valley of Thorns_ sudah membuat orang-orang menarik perhatian mereka padanya, karena mereka tahu sebagaimana menyeramkannya lokasi tersebut. Lokasi yang dikutuk sebagai tempat yang begitu menawan namun mematikan, belum ditambah dengan fakta bahwa tempat mereka adalah dominasi dari salah satu _the Great Seven,_ Maleficent. Sang Naga yang cukup mematikan dan juga terkenal dengan kutukannya.

Pada awal mereka memasuki _Night Raven College,_ tentunya mereka langsung mengenal tanduk khusus yang dimiliki oleh Malleus. Tetapi mereka masih menyangka bahwa Malleus adalah sosok seperti mereka, seseorang yang 'biasa'. Namun perlahan mereka mulai merubah pandangan mereka terhadap Malleus. Dan puncak ketakutan itu terbukti ketika acara perayaan _festival_ berlangsung, dimana Malleus menciptakan sebuah gunung dan membiarkan gerumuh petir menyambar dengan ganas demi memenangkan acara tersebut. Semenjak saat itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya. Bahkan murid-murid tidak berani untuk menyebut namanya karena mereka takut dengan apa yang bisa Malleus lakukan pada mereka bila emosi sang naga terpancing. Bila menciptakan hal menyeramkan itu dapat ia lakukan, mengutuk mereka bukanlah hal yang sulit, bukan?

Malleus hanya berpikir bahwa untuk mendapatkan sebuah teman, ia harus bisa menunjukkan kemampuan miliknya. Sesuai dengan didikan yang diterima olehnya melalui Lilia Vanrouge bahwa seseorang dinilai berdasarkan sebagaimana kuat mereka dalam lingkungan sosial. Malleus pikir membiarkan murid-murid di _Night Raven_ untuk mengetahui sebagaimana besar kekuatan sihirnya akan memberikannya sesosok teman, tetapi rupanya ia salah. Semenjak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani mendekat kepadanya. Bahkan bila mereka berpapasan dengan Malleus didalam akademi sekalipun, mereka memilih untuk diam. Seolah menghilangkan eksistensinya karena mereka takut dengan keberadaan Malleus.

“Kau sudah gila!! Kenapa kau mengajak Malleus Draconia untuk mendekor disini!? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?!” salah satu murid tingkat tiga memarahi murid tingkat satu yang baru saja datang dan mengabarkan berita naas tersebut.

“T—tapi mana mungkin aku menolak setelah ia bertanya! Aku tidak mau kena kutuk!”

“Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bila ia malah mengutuk kita semua disini!?”

"Benar! Benar! Harusnya kau tidak membalas pertanyaannya!" Dan beberapa gerumun bisikan dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Mata Leona perlahan terbuka, suara ribut-ribut semenjak beberapa menit lalu ternyata cukup ampuh untuk membangunkannya yang sedang tidur lelap dibelakang kelas. Ia bahkan lupa sudah semenjak jam pelajaran keberapa ia tertidur disini. Ia yakin Ruggie akan memarahinya lagi bila ia menemukan Leona dikelas saat ini.

“Usir dia bila ia datang kesini! Kita bisa mati bila ia datang kesini!”

“Memangnya aku mau mengajaknya kemari sejak awal! Kalau bukan karena takut mana mungkin aku meng-iyakan permintaannya!”

Sebuah gebrakan tiba-tiba terdengar dengan keras dari arah belakang kelas, tepat dimana Leona berada saat ini. Mukanya terlihat kesal dan mengerikan bagi murid-murid lainnya. “Tidak hanya mengganggu tidurku, hal pertama yang kudengar malah berita tentang si kadal sialan itu,” ia kemudian melangkah maju, menuruni tangga didalam kelas kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu. Matanya kini menatap tajam kearah kedua murid yang sedang bertengkar barusan. “Bila kau memang tidak ingin mengajaknya kemari, katakan dengan tegas sejak awal! Lagipula bukan berarti dia bisa mengutuk kalian sesuka dia, bila itu terjadi mungkin kita semua sudah tidak ada disini.” Ucapnya dengan nada yang mencekam, ia kemudian membuka pintu setelah semua murid disana mematung dengan perkataan yang baru dilontarkan oleh Leona yang merupalan salah satu sosok yang juga ditakuti oleh seluruh murid di _Night Raven_ selain Malleus.

Leona berdecak kesal, namun ketika ia membuka pintu, matanya kini bertatapan dengan Malleus. Rupanya Malleus sudah berada disana entah sejak kapan. “Minggir, kadal bau.” Bila dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin Malleus akan membalas perkataan Leona dengan cibirannya, namun saat ini ia hanya mematung, terdiam bagaikan kakinya terpaku dengan berat. “Ck.” Tanpa pikir panjang, Leona langsung menarik tangan milik Malleus, membiarkan dirinya dan Malleus pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Dan, bagi Malleus saat itu, tidak ada sebuah _moment_ berharga dihidupnya selain saat ini, dimana Leona sepertinya memikirkan perasaan miliknya. Ya, tentu Malleus mendengarnya, ia mendengar semua percakapan mereka dari luar. Disaat ia berpikir bahwa seseorang benar-benar mengajaknya untuk melakukan sebuah aktifitas sosial bersama, saat itu juga harapannya pupus begitu saja. Apakah semenjak awal memang keberadaan dia begitu tidak berharga dimata orang-orang sehingga mereka menolaknya? Bila Leona tidak berada disana dan membawanya, mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

“Kingscholar, umm... kau bisa melepas tanganku?" Malleus tampak ragu ketika mereka melewati lorong, dimana murid-murid melihat mereka dan tampak begitu terkejut ketika keduanya berjalan berdampingan, atau lebih tepatnya dimana Leona saat itu memaksa Malleus untuk mengikutinya. Tapi, Malleus akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah situasi sudah agak sepi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Leona langsung melepas tangannya. _‘Apa yang kulakukan!? Kenapa aku malah menarik tangan kadal ini?’_ pikirnya sambil menggerutu.

“Umnnn... Terimakasih.”

“Untuk apa kau berterimakasih?” Leona melipat tangannya kemudian menatap Malleus.

“Terimakasih... karena telah menolongku?”

Sebuah kekehan sinis terdengar pada nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Leona. “Orang-orang membicarakanmu sebagai sosok yang menyeramkan, dan lihat betapa polosnya kau berterimakasih padaku seperti ini.” Leona kemudian menatap Malleus tajam. “Aku tidak butuh ucapan terimakasihmu. Ingat, kau berhutang padaku, dan kau akan membayarnya suatu saat nanti.”

Leona membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan untuk meninggalkan Malleus.

Malleus tidak pernah berpikir bahwa didalam akademi ini, ia akan menemukan sosok yang menganggapnya setara. Leona Kingscholar telah membuktikannya padanya. Selama hidupnya, hanya Lilia, Silver dan Sebek yang selalu menghiasi harinya, dan ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang akan membelanya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Leona. Disaat semua orang menjauhinya dan memutuskan untuk menghilangkan eksistensinya, Leona tetap menganggapnya.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Bahwa Leona akan menjadi temannya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

“Leona-san!! Leona-san, bangun!” Ruggie Buchi sudah berada disamping Leona yang masih terlelap dikamarnya. Jam memang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tapi sudah menjadi kegiatan para anggota _Savanaclaw_ untuk melakukan olahraga pagi.

“Berisik, Ruggie! Tinggalkan aku 15 menit lagi.” Leona kemudian mengambil bantal yang berada tidak jauh darinya, sebelum akhirnya menutup mukanya dengan bantal tersebut.

“Mouu~ Leona-san sudah mengatakannya 10 menit lalu!” Ruggie kemudian menghela nafas, namun tidak lama tawa khas miliknya dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Leona. “Shishishihi~~”

Leona kemudian membuka bantal miliknya, mengintip wajah Ruggie yang masih terkekeh ketika melihat ponsel miliknya. “Apa yang kau lihat?” tanya Leona kemudian.

“Oh ayolah, Leona-san! Leona-san menjadi trending topik nomor satu di _Night Raven_ lho! Bahkan hashtag Leona dan Malleus mengalahkan topik _brand_ milik Vil-senpai dan resep makanan baru di _Mostro Lounge_!” Ruggie kemudian mendekat kearah Leona. “Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Leona-san? Kenapa kau menarik Malleus-senpai bersama denganmu kemarin sore?”

Leona hanya menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kabar mengenai mereka akan menyebar begitu cepat seperti ini. Apa mungkin yang menyebarkan berita ini adalah anak-anak yang ia temui selagi ia mengait tangan Malleus di lorong?

“Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai.” Kini giliran Jack Howl, murid tingkat satu yang cukup memiliki potensi sebagai aset terbaik _Savanaclaw_ muncul.

“Aku sudah membangunkan Leona-san, Jack! Lihat, Leona-san sudah bangun sekarang!”

“Errr.. bukan itu, Ruggie-senpai,” Mata Jack lalu mengarah kearah Leona. “Leona-senpai, ada surat untukmu. Sepertinya dari dorm _Pomefiore._ ” Jack kemudian melangkah maju, memberikan surat tersebut pada Leona yang masih terlentang di kasurnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

“Ruggie, bacakan.” Titah sang ketua _Savanaclaw_ dengan nada malas.

Ruggie menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membuka surat tersebut dan membacakannya dengan lantang.

_“Kepada, Ketua Savanaclaw, Leona Kingscholar. Dorm Pomefiore mengajak kalian untuk melakukan pesta makan malam yang diadakan malam ini. Kuharap kau bisa membawa wakil ketua dan juga Jack Howl bersama denganmu. Kutunggu kehadiranmu di dorm Pomefiore. Tertanda, Vil Schoenheit.”_

Leona mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Kenapa Jack juga dibawa?”

“Ah, mungkin karena aku dan Vil-senpai dulu adalah tetangga, kami sering lari pagi bersama.”

“Ehhh~~ aku baru tahu.” Ruggie mengerjabkan matanya, namun tidak lama pandangannya teralih pada Leona. “Bagaimana, Leona-san?”

“Baiklah, ajakan adalah ajakan, tidak baik untuk menolaknya.”

Entah mengapa, Leona selalu memilkiki _soft spot_ bagi Vil. Mungkin karena ditempat dia berasal, _Afterglow Savannah_ , sesosok wanita adalah sosok yang dihormati disana. Meskipun Leona tahu bahwa Vil adalah pemuda sama sepertinya, namun tampaknya kecantikannya sering membuat Leona terkecoh dan secara otomatis menghormati sosok Vil.

.

.

.

Pesta yang digelar oleh Vil diadakan pada pukul 6 sore. Ketua dan wakil ketua adalah tamu kehormatan utama, sedangkan bila ada yang membawa lebih, berarti Vil sendiri yang memintanya. Contohnya adalah Jack dan Floyd. Mereka berdua adalah pengecualian karena dari 6 dorm yang diundang olehnya, mereka berdua adalah sosok yang diminta langsung oleh Vil untuk hadir. Tentunya tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Jack adalah teman masa kecil Vil, dan Floyd, adalah satu-satunya aset utama dalam ramuan kecantikan miliknya.

Mata Leona tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Malleus yang berjalan masuk bersama dengan wakil ketua dorm _Diasomnia_ , Lilia Vanrouge. Cukup Leona akui bahwa ia selalu memiliki firasat tidak enak bila berada dekat dengan Lilia, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah tubuhnya sudah memperingatkan bahwa Lilia Vanrouge adalah sosok yang berbahaya. Meskipun tentunya tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang dilakukan oleh Lilia sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan, mengesampingkan beberapa murid Savanaclaw yang sudah babak belur dihabisi oleh Lilia tentunya.

“Selamat datang, semua. Terimakasih sudah menjadi tamu kehormatan pada kesempatan kali ini. Malam yang sungguh indah, bukan? Biarlah teriknya bulan menemani pesta makan malam ini.” Vil, sang ketua _host_ memulai kata sambutan miliknya.

Mereka duduk pada sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Dari ujung, dorm _Heartslabyul_ , sudah ada Riddle dan Trey. Disebelah mereka adalah dorm _Savanaclaw_ , dimana Leona, Ruggie dan Jack duduk. Dorm _Octavinelle_ kemudian duduk disebelah Jack, dimana Azul, Jade dan Floyd berdiam. Diseberang Riddle, ketua _Scarabia_ , Kamil dan wakilnya Jamil sudah duduk. Kemudian sebagai asrama yang mengundang dalam acara ini, Rook duduk disebelah Jamil, kemudian sebelahnya kosong, yang memungkinkan bahwa itu adalah kursi Vil. Disebelah kursi kosong, terdapat Epel. Kemudian disusul oleh Ortho, Idia dan terakhir adalah Malleus dan Lilia.

Tentunya bukan hal yang mudah untuk membawa seorang Idia Shroud datang kemari. Bila bukan karena ultimatum yang diberikan oleh Ortho bahwa ia tidak akan pulang bila Idia tidak datang ke acara ini, sudah pasti Idia akan mengurung dirinya seperti biasa. Untunglah sepertinya Idia juga tampak agak nyaman ketika melihat sosok Azul dan Malleus yang cukup dekat dengannya. Apalagi Malleus yang duduk disebelahnya sudah membuat ia sedikit tenang.

Pesta malam itu tentunya sudah bisa ditebak, Vil yang selalu menjadi trending nomor satu tergeser oleh berita mengejutkan Leona dan Malleus sudah menjadi alasan utama mereka berada disini, meskipun Vil tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tetapi semua orang sudah dapat menebaknya. Bila Cater berada bersama dengan mereka, mungkin ia akan mengabadikan moment ini sebagai **#NRC #PomefioreDinnerTime #AllDormAndViceleader #MoonlightDinner #ThankyouVil** sayangnya Cater tidak ada bersama dengan mereka saat ini karena ia sakit perut setelah mencoba beberapa kombinasi makanan, dan semua dapat mengeceknya pada akun magicam miliknya. Padahal Cater juga salah satu sosok yang diundang personal oleh Vil karena mereka berada dalam tempat lahir yang sama sepertinya dan Jack.

Pada pertengahan perjamuan tersebut, tiba-tiba salah seorang murid dari _Pomefiore_ memanggil Vil dan Rook. Karena tidak sopan bila mereka berbicara disana, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan meja makan dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ternyata masalah mereka adalah grup pemain musik yang seharusnya memainkan violin saat itu tidak dapat hadir. Malleus yang kebetulan baru datang kembali dari toilet sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

“Aku bisa menggantikan pemain musik dan memainkan violin pada kalian. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah mengundangku kemari, Schoinheit-san.”

“Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada tamu, Malleus.”

“Tapi _Roi de Dragon_ mengajukan dirinya, _Roi de Poison_. Bukanlah tidak baik menolak niat baik seseorang? Tentunya aku akan dengan senang hati mendengar alunan suara yang diberikan _Roi de Dragon_ ~~ kita juga tidak memiliki pengganti juga.”

“Tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan hidangan malamku, jadi ini bukan menjadi masalah bagiku.”

Vil sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun akhirnya ia menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. “Baiklah kalau begitu, Malleus. Aku serahkan permainan musik ini padamu.”

Malleus kemudian tersenyum. Sungguh, perasaannya begitu senang ketika seseorang mengandalkannya, terutama pada saat genting seperti ini.

.

.

.

Ketika Malleus kembali pada ruang makan, sebuah violin sudah berada pada tangan miliknya.

“Oh~ aku tidak tahu kalau si kadal mau memainkan musik untuk kita.” Leona jelas-jelas menyulut Malleus saat ini. Namun Malleus hanya tersenyum manis, menutup kedua matanya namun mulutnya tampaknya tidak kalah sarkastik dari Leona. “Oh ya, tentu saja. Kukumu yang tajam sudah pasti akan sulit untuk memainkan violin ini ‘kan? Biar aku yang berbaik hati akan memainkannya, akan lebih baik dibanding suara sumbang yang kau ciptakan pada alat musik yang malang ini.”

Telinga Leona seketika naik. “Leona-san!” Ruggie langsung menahan Leona yang saat itu tampaknya siap untuk menerjang kearah Malleus.

Malleus tidak menghiraukan perkataan Leona, kemudian ia mulai menggunakan sihir miliknya, membuat tidak hanya violin yang ia pegang untuk melayang, tetapi juga dua violin lainnya yang berada dekat dengannya. Tiga violin kini berada disekitar Malleus, melayang begitu saja. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan lembut dari tangannya, sebuah nada yang begitu indah dapat terdengar saat itu. Tentunya Vil tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia membiarkan kamera miliknya pada mode _live_ ketika Malleus memainkan ketiga violin dengan begitu ahli.

Namun konsentrasinya tiba-tiba buyar ketika Malleus mendengar sebuah alunan piano. Ketika ia melirik arah suara, ia dapat melihat sosok Leona yang duduk didepan piano dan memainkan musiknya, menyatukannya dengan alunan yang diberikan oleh Malleus. Tentunya tidak ada seorangpun disana yang menyangka akan hal ini, bahkan jumlah orang yang melihat acara live itu semakin meningkat ketika Malleus tetap meneruskan musiknya dan Leona mengiringi musik yang diberikan oleh Malleus.

Malleus menutup matanya ketika ia memainkan musiknya, kemudian sebuah senyum dapat terlihat dengan jelas pada rona wajahnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Malleus tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat ini.

Apakah ia senang karena tindakan Leona saat ini? Ataukah ada perasaan lain yang dirasakan olehnya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo guys! Sebenernya ga nyangka kalau fic ini bisa sampai dapet banyak kudos dalam waktu singkat gini. Thank you so much! (╥﹏╥)   
> Oh ya, Sededar info kalau fic ini bakal update kalau pas author dapet ide aja XD dan kebetulan 3 hari ini rasanya Leomalle lagi minta ditulis terus. Buat yang biasnya Leomalle, Semoga bisa jadi moodbooster ya 💜💜💜
> 
> * * *
> 
> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Lilia Vanrouge menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, disebuah tempat penginapan dimana murid-murid _Night Raven College_ menginap, dapat terdengar beberapa kali teriakan Sebek Zigvolt menggema memanggil nama tuan mudanya.

“Lepaskan aku, Silver! Kita harus mencari Malleus-sama! Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam disini seperti ini!! Lepaskan aku!”

“Kau tidak mungkin menerjang badai salju diluar sana! Jangan sampai emosimu membutakan logikamu, Sebek! Kau bisa mati karena _hiportemia!”_

“Silver benar, Sebek. Tenangkan dirimu, lagipula Malleus bukan sosok yang rapuh yang harus kau jaga selama 24 jam. Dia calon penerus _King of Fairy_ dari _Valley of Thorns_. Dia pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk bertahan hidup.” Lilia kemudian duduk disebuah bangku melingkar, dimana dihadapan mereka adalah sebuah kaca jendela besar dari penginapan, dan badai salju terlihat begitu mematikan dibalik jendela, seolah pemandangan didepannya itu benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari kondisi mereka yang nyaman saat ini.

Silver kemudian menghela nafas. “Gara-gara siapa Malleus-sama juga menghilang dari kita semua, Lilia-senpai.” Silver menatap tajam Lilia, seolah menghujaninya dengan tatapan ‘gara-gara-kau _-old-man_ -malleus-sama-menghilang’.

Lilia memanyunkan wajahnya. “Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau Malleus akan menuruti perkataanku begitu saja.”

“Karena kau sudah hidup terlalu lama, makannya kita tidak tahu lagi mana fakta dan mana candaanmu itu. Sama seperti Sebek yang pernah mengganti pola makannya dengan rekomendasimu, makanan _super-protein_ yang diklaimnya sebagai _natto.”_

“Iya, iya! Aku yang salah!” Ucap Lilia frustasi. Ia kemudian menyenderkan badannya kebelakang sambil melihat kearah jendela. “Lagipula aku sudah memberitahu para _sensei,_ mungkin bala bantuan akan tiba untuk mencari Malleus. Makannya, jangan buang energimu dengan percuma, Sebek.”

“Tapi--!!!”

“Ketika pulang nanti, pasti Malleus-sama membutuhkan beberapa hal untuk kembali menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. Persiapkan handuk dan baju ganti dan alat penghangat, Sebek. Aku yakin Malleus-sama akan berterimakasih padamu bila kau melakukan hal itu.” Lanjut Silver kemudian.

Seketika itu juga wajah Sebek lalu berubah. Ya, tentu saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi mereka bahwa Sebek dan _tendency_ 'Malleus-sama adalah segalanya!' akan cepat bekerja bila mereka menyangkut pautkan nama Malleus. “Aku—ah! Tentu saja! Apa yang aku lakukan disini, malah membuang waktu seperti ini. Tunggulah, Malleus-sama! Aku, Sebek Zigvolt akan segera menyiapkan segalanya untukmu!” dan tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, Sebek kemudian menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Penginapan memang cukup luas dan sepi saat itu. Hampir semuanya berada di cafetaria atau kamar mereka masing-masing karena hujan badai diluar sana. Kebetulan anak-anak dari _Night Raven College_ mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan karya wisata di sekitar pegunungan. _Gakuenchou—_ Crowley-sensei sudah mempersiapkan acara ini semenjak lama, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia juga ingin berlibur dan bermain salju ditengah kesibukan sebagai kepala sekolah. Jadi, disinilah mereka saat ini, ke-7 _dorm_ yang terdiri dari tingkat 1 sampai 3 berada didalam sebuah penginapan bagaikan mansion.

Kejadian naas ini diawali dengan perkataan simpel Lilia yang ngatakan bahwa ‘bermain _ski_ sambil digulung dengan bola salju itu sangat mengasyikan!’ tentu saja Malleus yang tidak pernah bermain salju bersama teman-temannya sudah antusias ketika ia mendengar kata menyenangkan tersebut dan langsung mempraktekannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia mengajak Sebek dan Silver untuk melakukannya. Tetapi, nasib baik tampaknya tidak berpihak pada sisi Malleus. Bola salju miliknya jatuh dan berguling jauh kepelosok hutan dibawah sana, tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat yang seharusnya diperbolehkan, belum ditambah larangan _sensei_ untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari penginapan. Ketika ketiganya hendak mencari Malleus, sebuah hujan salju mulai turun, dan parahnya semakin lama semakin lebat. Membuat mereka harus mundur dan kembali pada penginapan.

.

.

.

.

**[2 Jam Sebelumnya]**

Malleus Draconia membuka matanya ketika ia menyadari hawa dingin yang berhembus disekitarnya. Dirinya yang masih terbungkus oleh gulungan salju kini terbebas begitu saja hanya dalam sekali hentakan tangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil saat ini, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

“Ah, tampaknya aku tidak bisa kembali ditengah badai seperti ini.” Ucapnya kemudian. Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia melangkah maju, siapa tau ia bisa menemukan tempat untuk berteduh dari badai salju. Malleus tidak dapat melihat apapun, semuanya terlihat putih, ditambah badai salju yang terus menerjangnya membuat dirinya harus mengeluarkan energi lebih untuk tetap jalan.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tiba-tiba Malleus menemukan sebuah rumah kecil, tampaknya memang sengaja dijadikan sebagai tempat peristirahatan bila seseorang tersesat ditengah badai salju. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menuju rumah tersebut lalu membukanya dengan segera. Tidak pernah Malleus sangka bahwa ia akan menemukan sosok familiar berada dalam rumah tersebut.

Leona Kingscholar tengah tertidur didalamnya, sebelum akhirnya terbangun karena merasakan hembusan udara dingin dari pintu yang dibuka oleh Malleus.

“Oi! Cepat tutup pintunya!” Badan Leona seketika menggigil ketika angin kencang segera mengisi ruangan tersebut, membuat api dari perapian yang sedaritadi menyala langsung mati begitu saja. “Ahhh!! Sial! Apinya mati!” protesnya kemudian, ia kemudian melihat kebelakang, dimana sosok Malleus berdiri didepan pintu.

Menghela nafas, Leona kemudian melempar sebuah selimut pada Malleus. “Kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu denganmu...”

“...terimakasih.” Malleus kemudian melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang diberikan oleh Leona. “Kingscholar, apa yang kau lakukan disini?”

“Kau tidak bisa lihat? Tentu saja aku tidur. Mana bisa aku tidur ditempat ramai seperti di penginapan, lagipula bila aku tidur disana Ruggie akan memarahiku lagi. Makannya aku mencari tempat yang sepi, dan tanpa aku sadari hujan salju sudah turun.” Dengan tatapan yang malas, Leona mengambil beberapa kayu dan menambahkan pada perapian. Ketika ia hendak mengambil korek untuk menyalakan api, ia kemudian mengumpat. “Oh, sial! Koreknya sudah habis! Mana bisa aku menciptakan api kalau begini. Arghh, sial... bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan.”

Malleus memiringkan kepalanya. “Kau butuh api?” tanyanya kemudian. “Aku bisa memberikan api padamu.”

“Hah? Bagaimana cara—“ dan belum sempat Leona menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah api berhembus begitu saja dari dalam mulut Malleus menuju perapian, membuat kayu-kayu yang sudah disusun terbakar.

“ _Holy crap!”_ Telinga Leona langsung berdiri ketika melihat api yang tiba-tiba tersulut dari mulut Malleus. “Kau ini evolusi apa sih sebenarnya? Kadal berapi?”

Malleus tidak mengindahkan perkataan Leona, ia hanya memeluk selimutnya sambil berdiam didekat perapian, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil.

Merasa tersinggung pertanyaannya tidak dibalas, Leona mulai memancing amarah Malleus. “Oh, rupanya bukan hanya mulutmu saja yang tidak banyak bicara, rupanya telingamu juga tuli ya? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu.”

Dan voila! Perkataan itu berhasil menyulut emosi Malleus. Padahal awalnya Malleus sama sekali tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Leona, tapi apa boleh buat, emosinya sudah naik. Ia mencoba menghentakkan tangannya dan menyerang Leona, namun pandangannya segera teralih pada tangannya ketika tidak ada sihir yang keluar.

“Percuma meski kau mencoba berapa kali pun. Rumah ini dibangun khusus agar orang yang mendiaminya tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya. Kurasa agar mereka tidak dapat bertengkar satu sama lain.” Cibir Leona.

Yah tentunya api yang keluar dari mulut Malleus adalah pengecualian. Atau lebih tepatnya dibandingkan dengan sihir, api itu sudh menjadi bagian dari tubuh Malleus sendiri. Untungnya Malleus benar-benar melupakan bahwa ia bisa menyerang Leona dengan api miliknya.

Hal yang tidak pernah Leona duga adalah ketika Malleus tiba-tiba melayang dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada Leona, menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk melawan sang ketua _Savanaclaw._ Tubuh keduanya kini berguling-guling secara bergantian di lantai, tidak lama Malleus langsung menjambak buntut milik Leona—membuat sang pemilik murka karena bagian tubuhnya ditarik begitu saja, apalagi buntutnya adalah salah satu aset privasi miliknya.

“Bila tidak ada sihir, aku masih bisa menggunakan fisik.”

“Woi! Kau gila apa! Sialan sini kau!!!"

Kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Malleus, giliran Leona yang menarik tanduk milik ketua _Diasomnia_. “Hah! Kupotong juga tandukmu dan kujadikan gantungan baju!”

“Coba saja kalau kau bisa, _kitty!”_

Alhasil, terjadilah aksi jambak dan baku hantam antara keduanya saat itu, dan tidak ada satupun yang tampaknya menyerah hingga dua-duanya benar-benar tumbang karena kelelahan dengan aktifitas tidak berguna itu.

“Hahh.. hahhh.. boleh juga kau, Kadal sialan.” Leona terengah ketika tubuhnya kini terlentang begitu saja dilantai.

Disampingnya, ada Malleus yang juga terlentang dilantai, sama-sama kehabisan nafasnya. “Kuakui bahwa kau juga cukup mahir dalam bela diri.”

“Huh.. ternyata mukamu bukan hanya hiasan saja ya, darimana kau belajar bela diri seperti ini?”

“Lilia mengajariku.” Balas Malleus kemudian.

Leona terkekeh. “Sudah kuduga dia memang sesuatu sekali. Bahkan instingku saja sudah memberi sinyal bahwa dia berbahaya.”

Malleus kemudian bangkit berdiri. “Kau... jangan pernah kau sekali-kalinya berniat melukai Lilia. Bila kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam.”

Leona melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu kuat pada Malleus, seolah ekspresi itu mengatakan bila ia menyakiti Lilia, Malleus akan mengejarnya sampai ke liang kubur.

Sang ketua _Savanaclaw_ kemudian bangkit untuk duduk, memegang pipinya yang tampaknya bengkak. “Ouch...” Ia kemudian memandang kearah Malleus, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang serius. “Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun pada Lilia, jadi kau bisa tenang.”

Ekspresi wajah milik Malleus lalu sedikit melembut, sebelum ia memegang jidat miliknya, yang tampaknya benjol karena adu hantam dan sundul mereka sebelumnya.

Leona kemudian tertawa. “Apa sih? Bisa-bisanya aku berantem dengan kadal seperti kau! Hahahaha!”

Namun, anehnya kali ini Malleus juga malah ikut tertawa. “Fufufu.. berkat kau juga tubuhku sudah memanas dan kembali pada suhu tubuh asliku.”

Dan tidak lama keduanya lalu terdiam. Rasanya kenapa begitu _awkward_ seteah keduanya berhenti tertawa.

“Umn.. Kingscholar.” Panggil Malleus memecahkan keheningan.

“Apa?”

“Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman ketika kau memanggil namaku dengan sebutan lain.”

“Hah?”

“Kau juga tentunya tidak nyaman bila aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan lainnya, bukan? Jadi, maukah kau memanggil namaku?”

Sempat ada keheningan diantara mereka selama beberapa detik. Namun suara Leona kembali terdengar setelahnya. “...Malleus?”

Mata Malleus segera menoleh kearah Leona dan pandangannya sudah teralih ada perapian, memandang api yang masih menyala. “Kalau begitu panggil aku Leona.” Balas Leona tanpa menoleh pada Malleus.

Malleus kemudian tersenyum, pandangannya juga teralih pada perapian. Mereka kemudian duduk dalam diam, tetapi rasanya berbeda dari perasaan canggung sebelumnya. Entaj mengapa Malleus merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Dan ketika ia menutup matanya, sebuah perasaan senang bergejolak dalam lubuk hatinya. Aneh, bukan? Padahal beberapa menit lalu mereka baru saja adu hantam antar satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, apa yang Malleus rasakan?

Ia bahagia karena Leona mengganggapnya sebagai teman.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga bagi Malleus selain mendapatkan seorang teman, dan baginya, ini adalah segalanya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Bagi Leona Kingscholar, sepanjang kehidupannya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai masa kecil miliknya. Baginya, masa lalunya adalah kenangan yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam, dan bila ia bisa, ia ingin melupakan memori tentang kehidupannya. Setelah ia menerima tamparan keras berupa fakta bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi nomor satu dalam segala tindakan yang ia lakukan, ia mulai tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Leona lebih memilih untuk meluangkan waktunya dengan tidur. Karena baginya, pergi kedalam dunia mimpi akan melupakan segalanya; melupakan rasa sakit miliknya, juga melupakan amarah yang ia pendam di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Meskipun kekuatan sihirnya _King's Roar_ adalah salah satu sihir yang begitu mematikan, namun ia sadar bahwa hanya unggul dalam sihir dibanding kakaknya tidak akan membawakan hasil apapun. Sihirnya bagaikan sebuah penghancur, terkesan begitu menakutkan dan mengerikan, bahkan dapat merubah apapun menjadi pasir sudah menjadi _traits_ yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang. Berbeda dengan sihir hangat yang dipancarkan oleh kakaknya yang dilimpahkan oleh kehangatan. Bila dibandingkan, mungkin mereka berdua bisa diibaratkan sebagai cahaya dan kegelapan. Tentunya kakaknya adalah cahaya, sedangkan ia adalah kegelapan.

Pertama kali Leona memasuki _Night Raven College_ , ia tidak pernah berharap sesuatu menakjubkan akan muncul. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat memacu adrenalin miliknya, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya bermalasan di akademi. Leona pikir, memasuki akademi adalah jalan terbaik untuk menjauhi keluarganya. Menjauhi Farena—kakaknya, dan menjauhi segala pembicaraan yang sering didengar olehnya, perbincangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar. Sudah cukup perlakuan nomor dua yang selalu ia terima. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang membandingkan dirinya.

Ketika beberapa bulan memasuki akademi, ia sudah mendapat sebuah rumor tentang seseorang yang berasal dari _Valley of Thorns_ , juga sesama tingkat satu dengannya. Nama Malleus Draconia langsung terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni asrama, karena, tentu saja dibanding dengan _dorm_ lainnya, _Diasomnia_ terkenal dengan kumpulan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir terbaik. Leona tidak peduli, beberapa kali ia sempat berpapasan dengan Malleus tetapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal mengenai dirinya. Mungkin ia sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak menemukan harapan yang ia sangka pada Malleus.

Namun semua itu dapat berubah hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Pandangan Leona berubah ketika sebuah perayaan _festival_ berlangsung. Leona yang saat itu berdiam tidak jauh dari Malleus dapat melihat betapa menakutkannya kekuatan pemuda tersebut. Sebuah gunung tercipta dari bawah tanah, seolah struktur tanah tersebut dapat dimodifikasi dengan mudah, bahkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Lalu gemuruh petir menyambar dengan kencang, menghalang siapapun yang hendak mendekatinya. Ambisinya terlihat dengan jelas, ia ingin menang. Malleus ingin menang dalam _festival_ tersebut dan ia telah membuktikannya bahwa ia adalah mahkluk terkuat didalam akademi ini.

 _'Ah...aku ingin melawannya._ _Aku ingin melawannya. Aku ingin melawannya.'_ itu adalah perasaan terdalam yang dirasakan oleh Leona Kingscholar.

Melihat betapa mengerikan kekuatan Malleus membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Adrenalinnya terpacu dengan kencang, tangannya bergetar karena gairah yang ia rasakan. Ia tersenyum lebar karena perasaan yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Instingnya sebagai penguasa telah bekerja, dan ia ingin melawannya. Ia ingin menaklukkan Malleus Draconia.

.

.

.

Leona menopang dagu miliknya dengan tangan kanannya, ia sudah menguap beberapa kali ketika dalam posisi duduk. Saat ini, Leona sedang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang besar, dengan seseorang yang menemaninya. Seorang ketua _Diasomnia,_ Malleus Draconia. Mengenal Malleus secara privat, Leona menyadari bahwa rupanya ia bukan seseorang seperti imajinasi miliknya. Leona selalu memikirkan bahwa pemuda yang memiliki energi sihir begitu besar pasti memiliki sebuah aura yang gelap, mengintimidasi atau bahkan orang-orang akan takut ketika mendengar namanya—dan mungkin memang itulah sebagaimana Malleus dikenal didalam _Raven Night._ Tetapi, bukan itu _point-_ nya, ketika Leona mengenal sosok Malleus yang sebenarnya, ia benar-benar 180 derajat berbeda dengan anggapan orang-orang.

“...lalu diujung sana, itu adalah salah satu contoh dari _Crow Gargoyles_. Ahhh.. Estetik _Gargoyles_ memang indah sekali. Begitu banyak variasi sampai aku tidak pernah bosan untuk menatap keindahan mereka. Leona? Kau masih mendengarku? Maaf, apa aku terlalu cepat? Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?” Mata Leona terbuka ketika Malleus memanggil namanya, padahal baru saja ia mulai tidur.

Leona mengangguk, tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Malleus. Ia hanya ingin tidur siang dan tiba-tiba Malleus mendatanginya seperti ini. Ditambah dengan topiknya tentang apapun itu makhluk yang tidak jelas eksistensinya membuat ia malah tambah mengantuk. Hasilnya begitu Malleus bercerita, ia langsung tertidur. “Omonganmu ga bisa lepas dari Gargo--blah apapun itu. Emangnya ga ada topik yang lebih normal apa?”

Mata Malleus terbuka lebar, seolah _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Leona. Jujur saja baru kali ini seseorang mengatakan hal ini secara frontal padanya. Bahkan ketika ia berbicara dengan Silver dulu, pemuda satu itu dengan ~~terpaksa~~ senang hati mendengarkan Malleus yang membicarakan tentang berbagai macam jenis _Gargoyles._ Malleus kemudian menghela nafas. “Maaf, tampaknya sangat membosankan, ya?”

“Iyalah, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali.” Tukas Leona dengan cepat, dan perkataannya langsung menancap dihati milik Malleus.

“Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita bicarakan?”

“Ha? Mana kutahu? Apa saja, hobi, makanan kesukaan? Apapun itu selain patung aneh yang kau sebut sedari tadi.”

Mata Malleus menyipit, mungkin sedikit tersinggung ketika _Gargoyles_ dianggap aneh, padahal _Gargoyles_ adalah bagian dari kehidupan dan kebanggaannya.

“Bagaimana bila aku bertanya pertanyaan, setelah itu kau menjawabnya, lalu kau bertanya padaku dan aku akan menjawabnya? Itu akan lebih mudah untuk mengenal satu sama lain, bukan?”

Muka Leona benar-benar datar saat ini setelah ia mendengar perkataan Malleus. Jujur saja ia tidak punya niat untuk melakukan tanya jawab seperti anak kecil. Tetapi melihat wajah antusias Malleus, itu sungguh sulit bagi Leona untuk menolak permintaannya.

“Baiklah,” ucap Leona sambil menghembuskan nafas. “Hobi?”

“Hobiku adalah pergi ke kastil tua, tentunya mencari apakah ada keberadaan _Gargoyles_ didalamnya. Kau tahu bahwa kastil pasti memiliki satu atau dua _Gargoyles,_ ‘kan?”

Leona terdiam sejenak ketika Malleus mengulang kembali kata _Gargoyles._

“Apa makanan kesukaanmu, Leona?”

“Daging.” Balasnya dengan malas. Ia kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan kedua. “Klub apa yang kau masuki?”

“Tentu saja _Gargoyle Research Society!_ Kau tahu dalam klub itu—“ perkataan Malleus lalu terhenti ketika Leona mulai mengamuk. _“For a f*cking sake,_ berhenti mengatakan _Gargoyles!”_ Leona frustasi ketika Malleus kembali mengumbar kembali obsesinya pada makhluk iblis berupa patung itu.

Malleus menarik nafasnya kencang ketika ia mendengar sentakan milik Leona. “Maaf...” dan ia berubah menjadi murung.

Melihat perubahan _mood_ pada Malleus, Leona hanya menghela nafas panjang. “Apa makanan kesukaanmu?”

Sebelah alis Malleus terangkat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Leona. Ia masih ingin melanjutkannya?

“ _Ice cream.”_ Balas Malleus kemudian.

“Okay.” Leona kemudian bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan untuk meninggalkan Malleus.

Malleus menghela nafas. Mungkin membicarakan tentang obsesinya pada satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki bukanlah hal yang baik. Buktinya Leona langsung pergi begitu saja, pasti ia muak mendengar Malleus mengungkit-ungkit tentang hobinya terus.

Masih terdiam di _spot_ ketika Leona meninggalkannya dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Malleus tidak menduga bahwa sebuah _ice cream_ dalam kemasan yang biasa ia temukan di _vending machine_ tiba-tiba melesat didekat perutnya. Ia menoleh keatas, dimana Leona sedang memakan _ice cream_ miliknya.

“Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku lagi.” Ucap Leona dengan malas, ia kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan Malleus seorang diri.

Malleus menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kearah _ice cream_ yang ia dapatkan. Satu-satunya benda yang ia terima dari temannya. Sebuah senyum terpancar diwajah milik Malleus saat itu, ia mengangkat _ice cream_ tersebut mendekati pipinya sambil menutup matanya.

Barang pertama yang ia terima selama 3 tahun berada di akademi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Setelah Leona berteman dengan Malleus, mereka menyadari bahwa keduanya tidak akan memiliki hubungan yang akur seperti kebanyakan orang duga. Sudah menjadi sebuah keajaiban ketika Leona Kingscholar dapat berteman dengan Malleus Draconia, mengesampingkan bahwa keduanya memang tidak bisa akur sama sekali. Bukti nyatanya adalah hari ini, dimana Leona dan Malleus kembali bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Awalnya memang akar permasalahan mereka adalah mengenai hal yang sepele. Malleus tahu bahwa makanan yang dibenci oleh Leona adalah sayur, dan setelah bertemu dengan Ruggie secara tidak sengaja, Ruggie sempat menceritakan bagaimana pola makan tidak sehat milik Leona. Bahkan ia beberapa kali menggerutu bahwa seharusnya Leona memikirkan pola kesehatannya, apalagi hobi Leona adalah tidur setiap saat bila ia tidak bermain catur.

"Malleus-senpai! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana pola makan Leona-san! Bisa-bisa ia terserang serangan jantung karena kolestrol ditubuhnya." Ruggie menghela nafas. Memang pertama kali Ruggie berpapasan dengan Malleus, ia sempat mati kutu karena Malleus adalah sosok yang sangat menakutkan baginya. Tetapi melihat tingkah laku Malleus yang biasa saja, membuat Ruggie berpikir bahwa mungkin ia terlalu menganggap gossip yang beredar dengan berlebihan. 

"Seandainya ia bisa memakan sayur. Sedikit pun tidak masalah." Dan perkataan itu berhasil memicu ide didalam benak Malleus. Sebagai temannya, Malleus merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu demi menjaga kesehatan Leona karena ia peduli pada Leona. Ia tidak mau temannya tiba-tiba terserang serangan jantung karena pola makannya yang tidak sehat.

Disinilah ia saat ini, berada didepan Leona, membujuknya untuk memakan sayuran. Malleus dengan senang hati membawakan makanan dengan campuran sayur didalamnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, ia meminta Lilia untuk membantunya mengolah makanan ini. Tentunya hasilnya sangat buruk mengingat bagaimana cara Lilia memasak, bahkan Riddle sekalipun terpancing untuk memasukan segala jenis rempah karena sugesti yang disampaikan oleh Lilia. Dengan wajah polosnya Malleus menyerahkan kotak makanan yang terlihat _lethal_ bagi makhluk hidup manapun, kotak makanan dengan daging dan sayur sesuai aturan gizi yang seharusnya dimakan oleh Leona, menurut pemikiran Malleus.

Tentu saja emosi Leona tersulut ketika melihat makanan yang ia tidak suka berada didepannya, belum ditambah warna aneh yang tampaknya lebih pantas dikatakan racun daripada makanan, ia melempar makanan itu begitu saja. Hal tersebut membuat Malleus kesal, karena ia sudah berusaha membuatnya dengan bantuan Lilia. Setelah itu, kita bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keduanya. Tanpa segan mereka menggunakan sihir untuk menyerang satu-sama lain, membuat taman indah didalam akademi hancur dalam seketika. Tidak ada murid yang berani menghentikan mereka juga mengingat keduanya adalah sosok yang ditakuti didalam akademi. Crowley-sensei atau sosok yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Gakuenchou_ menghentikan keduanya, memarahi Leona dan Malleus lalu membawa mereka keruang kepala sekolah.

“Kalian ini sudah tingkat 3 lho! Kenapa masih bertengkar seperti tadi! Ahhhhh~~ hidupku sudah pusing dengan anak-anak tingkat satu dan kalian masih harus menambahkannya. Malang sekali diriku.”

Leona mendengus, jujur saja kedatangan _Gakuenchou_ malah membuat ia semakin jengkel. Pertama karena ia telah mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Malleus, dan kedua karena ia ingin tidur tetapi kepala sekolah itu malah memarahinya tanpa henti bak kereta api.

“Baiklah! Hukuman untuk kalian berdua! Karena aku adalah kepala sekolah yang baik, berikan surat ini pada semua ketua _dorm!”_ Crowley menyerahkan 7 buah surat pada Malleus dan Leona. “Harus bersama!” titah kepala sekolah tersebut.

“Ha!? Kenapa aku harus pergi bersama si kadal bau ini!?”

Mendapati nama panggilan yang tidak disukainya muncul ke permukaan, giliran Malleus yang tersenyum sinis. “Tidak apa, _Gakuenchou._ Kucing kecil butuh waktu untuk tidur, biar aku yang melakukannya.”

“Apa yang kau bilang!? Ngajak berantem lagi ya!?”

“Berisikkkk!!!!! Jagan memulai pertengkaran lagi!” Suara teriakan Crowley menghentikan keduanya sebelum mereka menghancurkan ruangan kepala sekolah. “Pokoknya kalian pergi ke tiap _dorm!_ Karena kalian berdua adalah ketua _Savanaclaw_ dan _Diasomnia_ berarti kalian hanya akan menyerahkannya pada _Heartslabyul_ , _Octavinelle_ , _Scarabia_ , _Pomefiore_ dan _Ignihyde_! Sudah pergi sekarang!” Crowley menghela nafas. “Seharusnya kalian berdua ini menjadi panutan bagi murid-murid tingkat satu, bila ketua mereka saja mengajak ribut dengan _dorm_ lain, bagaimana kalian bisa memberi contoh yang baik untuk mereka?”

Leona dan Malleus terdiam sejenak. Memang keduanya dalam posisi sama-sama kesal saat ini, tetapi mereka tidak bisa membantah perintah kepala sekolah mereka. Keduanya kemudian setuju untuk pergi mengunjungi tiap _dorm._

.

.

.

**[ _Heartslabyul_ ]**

Selama mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju _Heartslabyul_ , keduanya hanya diam. Dan hal itu sungguh membuat Leona kesal, karena meski pada dasarnya ia senang dengan keheningan ketika tertidur, tetapi bila bersama dengan seseorang ia lebih senang bila bisa mengobrol atau menjahili seseorang, dan kesunyian yang diciptakan keduanya tampak begitu _awkward._ Belum ditambah Malleus sepertinya adalah sosok yang lebih berbicara banyak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Pandangan Leona teralih ketika ia melihat ketua _Heartslabyul_ dan wakil ketua mereka, Riddle Rosehearts dan Trey Clover saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Leech brother, Jade dan Floyd.

“Sudah kubilang berhenti mencabuti mawar disini setiap kali kau berkujung, Floyd! Arghhhh!! Bisa-bisa mawarnya habis sebelum _Unbirthday Party_ selanjutnya! _”_ Muka Riddle sudah memerah saat ini, tampaknya siap untuk meledak kapanpun.

“ _Maa~ Maa~~_ _Kingyou-chan_ jangan pelit begitu dong~ bunga mawar disini kan ada banyak~”

Jade tertawa melihat Floyd yang masih asik menggoda Riddle. Memang salah satu hobi Floyd adalah selalu mencari masalah dengan sang ketua _Heartslabyul_ , alasan yang cukup konyol karena ia ingin melihat wajah merah Riddle karena itu mengingatkannya pada ikan mas.

“Maaf ya, Trey-san. Floyd tampaknya sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak tahu ia suka mencabuti bunga mawar ketika ia berkunjung kemari. Akan kuberitahu Azul tentang kerusakan yang Floyd lakukan.”

Trey kembali tersenyum pada Jade. “Tidak masalah, Jade-kun. Lagipula aku senang karena keduanya tampak memiliki hubungan yang baik.” Mungkin dalam definisi kamus milik Trey, sosok yang bisa membuat Riddle mengeluarkan emosinya seperti itu bisa dikatakan sebagai hubungan baik. Meski yang ada lama-lama Riddle bisa terkena darah tinggi bila bersama dengan Floyd terus menerus.

Perhatian Trey lalu terarah pada Leona dan Malleus yang datang pada _dorm_ mereka. Keduanya tampak begitu mencolok, apalagi aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Leona dan Malleus berhasil membuat murid-murid lainnya segera menyingkir.

“Oh, ada kesempatan apakah sampai ketua _Savanaclaw_ dan _Diasomnia_ datang bersamaan seperti ini?" Tanya Trey kemudian. Meski mereka sama-sama tingkat tiga, tetapi Trey sendiri tidak terlalu dekat dengan keduanya.

Leona menguap lebar. “Kami berdua dihukum.” Balasnya dengan singkat. “Oi, suratnya.”

Malleus menghela nafas, ia tidak suka diperintah oleh siapapun, tetapi mau tidak mau Malleus mengeluarkan surat yang diberikan oleh Crowley kepala Riddle. “Crowley-sensei meminta kami untuk menyerahkan surat ini pada setiap _dorm_ , tampaknya penting. Meski aku juga belum membacanya. Rosehearts, ini untukmu.”

“Ah, terimakasih, Malleus-senpai. Apa kalian ingin masuk untuk sekedar meminum teh?” tanya Riddle kemudian, mukanya sudah kembali normal lagi saat ini. Sebagai ketua _Heartslabyul_ , tentu saja sudah menjadi tatakrama bagi mereka untuk mengajak tamu mereka meminun teh bersama. Bahkan aturan itu tertulis jelas pada aturan _Queen of Hearts._

Mendengar undangan yang jarang didapat olehnya, Malleus sudah nyaris menerima ajakan Riddle sebelum Leona menginterupsinya. “Tidak usah, kita masih punya banyak kerjaan. Oh ya, kalian berdua dari _Octavinelle_ ‘kan?” Pandangan Leona lalu teralih pada Floyd dan Jade.

Leona mengesampingkan aura membunuh yang terpancar disebelahnya, jelas saja tolakan Leona sudah membuat mood Malleus menjadi semakin buruk. Ketua _Savanaclaw_ itu kemudian mengambil surat dengan lambang _Octavinelle_ lalu menyerahkannya pada Jade.

“ _Oya oya~_ apakah tidak masalah bila kami yang menerimanya, Leona-san?” tanya Jade kemudian.

“Mempersingkat waktu, lagipula aku tidak mau menunggu antrian _tako-yaro_ hanya untuk menemuinya. Sudah selesai kalau begitu, masih ada 3 lagi!” Leona memalingkan badannya, kemudian berjalan untuk pergi ketempat selanjutnya. Malleus kemudian mengikuti Leona tidak lama kemudian setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Riddle dan yang lainnya.

“Ehhh~~ aku masih mau disini, Jade~” ucap Floyd dengan wajah memelas, tentu saja niatnya sangat jelas.

“Tidak bisa, Floyd. Leona-san dan Malleus-san mempercayakan kita untuk menyerahkan surat ini pada Azul. Kita harus menyerahkannya sekarang, siapa tahu ini adalah berita penting.” Senyumnya pada saudaranya.

Floyd memanyunkan pipinya, tetapi ia setuju dengan Jade, karena ia tidak mau dihukum oleh Azul dan duduk dengan gaya _seiza_ lagi.

“Kalau begitu, Riddle-san, Trey-san, kami berdua pamit untuk pulang.”

“ _Bye bye~~_ ” lanjut Floyd kemudian.

Tidak ada suasana yang mencekam lebih dari ini, Leona dan Malleus sekarang akan pergi menuju Scarabia, tetapi sudah Leona tebak bahwa tolakan akan ajakan Riddle akan berdampak begitu kuat bagi Malleus saat ini. Leona menghela nafas, bila kesunyian mereka sebelumnya masih bisa ditoleransi, kesunyian mereka saat ini malah jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Argh, ia ingin cepat hari ini berakhir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much buat kalian yang udah ninggalin kudos sama komen juga. Beneran ga nyangka kalau fic-nya bakal dapat kudos sebanyak ini *cry* dan aku juga ga nyangka shippernya Leona sama Malleus bisa sebanyak ini juga ( TДT) let's be friends and talk about them together 💜
> 
> Chapter ini baru masuk ke Heartslabyul, di next chapter mereka bakal masuk ke Scarabia, Pomefiore sama Ignihyde ( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Matahari sudah mulai turun ketika Leona dan Malleus berkunjung ke tempat _Scarabia._ Leona memang sudah terbiasa dengan suhu udara yang panas karena temperatur udara panas memang mengingatkannya pada rumahnya. Sedangkan Malleus—pemuda yang biasanya selalu berdiam ditempat bersuhu normal atau dingin mulai kegerahan karena ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan udara yang _exreme_ ini. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis dahi ketua _Diasomnia_ tetapi Malleus enggan untuk berkata apapun. Leona baru menyadarinya ketika Malleus menyeka keringatnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

“Kalau kau kepanasan lepas saja kancing bajumu,” Leona asal berbicara. “Atau lepas kemeja sekolah, melihatnya saja sudah bikin gerah. Bisa-bisanya kau masih memakai pakaian lengkap seperti itu.”

Malleus menghela nafas, ia ingin membalas perkataan Leona tetapi _mood-_ nya masih belum kembali normal semenjak Leona menolak ajakan Riddle untuk sekedar mampir dan meminum teh. Kesempatan yang jarang terjadi padanya tiba-tiba direngut begitu saja oleh tolakan Leona, dan itu membuatnya menjadi _bad mood._

“Oh! Jamil!! Jamil, lihat, lihat! Itu Leona-senpai dan Malleus-senpai ‘kan! _Yahooo!!_ ” Sapa—atau lebih tepatnya teriak Kalim, sang _sunshine_ sekaligus ketua _dorm_ dari _Scarabia._ Semua anggota _Raven Night College_ tentu mengenal siapa Kalim Al-Asim, pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang _outgoing_ dan ramah pada siapapun. Karakteristik mudah bergaulnya juga menjadi salah satu _point_ lebihnya.

“Eh? Ada apa mereka kedua kemari?” Jamil yang berada disebelah Kalim kemudian berdiri. Keduanya sedang belajar di tengah _dorm_ mereka dan kegiatan itu terpaksa terhenti ketika kedua tamu itu muncul. Jamil kemudian turun disusul oleh Kalim yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Ketika keduanya turun, baik Leona dan Malleus sudah berdiri didepan _dorm Scarabia._ Tentunya hal tersebut memacu rasa takut murid lainnya. Pasalnya bagaimana kau tidak akan takut bila kedua sosok yang paling menyeramkan di akademi tiba-tiba datang secara bersamaan?

“Leona-senpai! Malleus-senpai, ada apa kalian berdua kemari?” tanya Kalim sambil menebar senyum manis nan lebar miliknya. Bila orang-orang bisa menjelaskan senyum Kalim, mungkin senyum yang dipancarkannya bisa melebihi cahaya matahari saking cerahnya senyuman miliknya.

“Ada surat untuk semua ketua _dorm._ Kami hanya mengantarkannya sebagai hukuman.” Balas Leona dengan singkat.

Jamil mengerjabkan matanya, meski ia sedikit heran juga kenapa seniornya mau mengelilingi tiap _dorm_ untuk membagikan surat. Padahal setahu dia, Leona adalah tipe yang malas dengan yang namanya repot-repot. “Terimakasih!” Balas Kalim dengan girang. “Kalian tampaknya sudah kelelahan, mau berdiam disini sambil makan malam? Lagipula sudah mendekati jam makan malam juga. Tidak apa kan?” tanya Kalim spontan, dan ajakannya berhasil membuat Jamil melirik dengan cepat kearah Kalim dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Kalim! Mereka sedang dalam misi, kau tidak bisa menghambat mereka begitu.” Jamil menghela nafas, terkadang sifat Kalim yang terlalu baik itu merepotkan dirinya, sama seperti pada saat ia mengajak _G_ _akuenchou_ untuk menikmati hidangan negeri-nya diiringi dengan acara _parade_ sebagai penutupnya. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana ia harus menyita waktu hingga Kalim datang dengan beberapa ekor burung.

“Tidak apa bila hanya untuk makan, tetapi kita tidak bisa lama.” Malleus jelas-jelas tidak menduga bahwa Leona menerima ajakan dari Kalim. Ia melebarkan matanya dan melihat kearah Leona, yang kini tidak sengaja berkontak mata dengan dirinya. Leona tersenyum sinis. “Apa? Aku juga lelah dan belum makan dari siang, apa salahnya sekedar berkunjung untuk makan?”

Tentu saja Leona sengaja melakukannya. Awalnya ketika menolak ajakan Riddle, ia senang karena ia bisa melihat Malleus yang terpuruk, tetapi lambat laut setelah kesunyian yang menyiksanya, ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya bila mereka mampir sebentar, karena Leona tahu bahwa Kalim pasti akan meminta mereka untuk berkunjung.

Benar saja, sesuai dengan prediksi Leona, _mood_ Malleus langsung berubah. Sebuah senyum terlihat diwajahnya saat ini, dan para murid lainnya yang berada disekitar sana seketika merinding, takut bila akhir dunia sudah dekat karena mereka melihat senyuman milik Malleus Draconia. Untungnya mereka hanya sekedar ikut makan dalam hidangan yang biasa dan tidak berlebihan, sehingga Jamil hanya perlu repot memasak masakan lain, ia hanya cukup menambah porsi sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ketika hidangan tiba, mereka sudah duduk ditengah ruangan _dorm_ dimana pemandangan diluar dapat terlihat jelas sambil mereka menyantap makanan yang disajikan.

“Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih, Malleus-senpai. Silver sudah menolongku sebelumnya.” Kalim memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka sedang makan.

Malleus memutar sedikit memori miliknya, bila tidak salah Silver pernah menceritakan bahwa ia membantu Kalim untuk mengumpulkan beberapa ekor burung untuk acara _parade._ “Ah, sama sekali tidak masalah, Asim.” Balas Malleus kemudian. “Lagipula dulu Viper juga sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan Sebek ketika ia tersesat, bukan? Anggap saja ini impas.” Ya, Sebek yang tersesat dan masuk kedalam dorm _Scarabia_ ketika ia pertaman kali memasuki akademi, saat itu Kalim ingin mengantarkan Sebek tetapi berakhir dengan Jamil yang mengantarkan Sebek.

“Oh ya, apa tidak apa bila suratnya kubuka sekarang? Apa kalian berdua sudah membukanya?” tanya Kalim kemudian. Leona dan Malleus sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo kita buka saja!” Kalim mengatakannya dengan ceria. Ia mengambil surat yang diberikan lalu membukanya. “Hmm...hmmm...” Kalim mengangguk-angguk ketika membaca isi dari surat yang diberikan oleh Crowley-sensei. “Sepertinya ini adalah undangan untuk perayaan _event?”_

 _“Nightmare Circus?”_ Leona mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat nama _event_ yang ditunjukkan didalam surat. “Acara macam apa ini?”

“ _Event-_ nya akan diadakan bulan depan, dan kita diminta untuk menghadiri rapat, ada beberapa rapat yang akan digelar sebelum menjelang _event._ ” Lanjut Malleus kemudian.

Leona menghela nafas. “Akan kuberitahu Ruggie nanti untuk menggantikan aku.” Balasnya sambil menguap lebar. “Ahh..sudah kenyang sekarang aku mengantuk.”

Malleus langsung menoleh kearah Leona dengan cepat. “Masih ada 2 _dorm_ lagi yang harus kita datangi, Leona! Jangan kau berani untuk tidur sekarang!”

Leona terkekeh. “Apa? Kau memangnya tidak bisa mengantarnya sendiri? Bukannya sewaktu siang juga kau bilang kau bisa mengantarkannya sendiri? Oh, apa karena _dorm_ selanjutnya adalah _Pomefiore_? Sepertinya kadal sepertimu memang harus ditemani biar tidak tersesat. Lagipula didalam _Pomefiore_ ‘kan tidak ada...” Keduanya lalu terhenti sejenak. _Pomefiore._ Ya, _Pomefiore._ Tiba-tiba Leona dan Malleus teringat sesuatu. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki satu masalah yang sama dengan _dorm_ tersebut. Rook Hunt. Pemuda yang terobsesi dengan keduanya dan membuat Leona dan Malleus ingin menghindarinya.

“Oi. Kutarik ucapanku barusan, kau saja yang pergi.” Balas Leona spontan ketika ingatannya mengarah pada Rook.

Malleus tersenyum manis, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Ketika Leona hendak pergi untuk melarikan diri, tangan Malleus segera menggaitnya. “Maafkan kami, Asim, Viper. Kami berdua masih harus mengirim surat ketempat lainnya. Kami berdua permisi. Terimakasih sudah mengajak kami berdua.” Balas Malleus.

Kalim melambai kepada keduanya, diiringi dengan balasannya yang masih tetap ceria. “Kapan-kapan berkunjung lagi kemari, Leona-senpai! Malleus-senpai!” Sedangkan Jamil disampingnya hanya menghela nafas.

Leona meronta saat Malleus masih tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari lengan miliknya, seolah mengaitnya agar keduanya tidak bisa berpisah saat ini. “Ingat apa perkataan _Gakuenchou?_ Kita harus memberikan suratnya berdua, Leona.”

“Arghhh! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa _creepy-_ nya dia? Aku yakin senyumnya yang ceria itu hanya kedoknya belaka karena ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berbahaya.”

Tentunya mereka tidak bisa asal menuduh Rook begitu saja, memang kita tidak boleh menghakimi seseorang berdasarkan penampilan luarnya. Tetapi, dalam kasus ini entah mengapa Malleus sedikit setuju pada perkataan Leona. Rook Hunt adalah pemuda yang terlalu _bold,_ ia tidak segan menghampiri sosok yang dianggap orang-orang sebagai berbahaya dan menganggap mereka sebagai mangsa miliknya. Leona, Malleus, Leech Brother, bahkan Malleus sempat melihat ia bersama dengan Lilia. Malleus masih mengingat sifat _overprotektif-_ nya kambuh pada saat itu dan dengan sengaja ia melempar bola kearah Rook sebelum ia sempat berbuat macam-macam dengan Lilia. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir juga karena kemampuan Lilia bahkan lebih _superior_ dibandingkan dirinya. Yah, mungkin karena firasat Malleus dan rasa sayangnya pada Lilia karena Lilia sudah mengurusnya semenjak ia menetas dari telur. _Point-_ nya adalah, mereka berdua berpikir bahwa Rook memang sosok yang berbahaya.

Disinilah mereka saat ini. _Pomefiore._ Suasana ketika malam telah tiba pada _dorm_ tersebut mengingatkan keduanya pada acara _Moonlight Dinner_ yang diadakan beberapa minggu lalu. Sehari setelah Leona menyeret tangannya dan menolongnya ketika murid lainnya menolak kehadiran Malleus secara tidak langsung. Malleus tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keadaan bisa berubah dengan cepat seperti ini. Lihatlah ia sekarang, secara tidak terduga dapat berteman dengan seorang Leona Kingscholar.

Leona menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan, ia tidak ingin membayangkan bila mereka berpapasan dengan wakil ketua _Pomefiore._ Leona berharap semoga saja ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya lalu menitipkannya saja sehingga ia tidak perlu berjumpa dengan Vil—yang notabene pasti akan bersama dengan Rook.

Keduanya berjalan dengan awas, _dorm Pomefiore_ tampak agak sepi saat ini.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan?” Suara itu membuyarkan perhatian Leona dan Malleus, keduanya lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil mereka dibalik kegelapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ternyata bakal kebagi jadi 3 part X'D  
> maafkan aku yang susah buat cerita yang panjang ditengah kesibukan ini *crai*
> 
> next part bakal lanjutan dari Pomefiore sama Ignihyde! XD
> 
> Btw good luck guys buat event Fairy Gala! X"D karena mendengar Idia mungkin bakal muncul di next event aku jadi pass ngeroll Leona.. Maafkan aku Leona 😭


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Baik Leona dan Malleus sama-sama menengokkan kepalanya karena mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Epel Felmier terlihat dibalik kegelapan, ia kemudian melangkah mendekati kedua seniornya. “Leona-senpai? Dan...Malleus-senpai?” Sempat ada keraguan ketika Epel melihat sosok Malleus. Epel memang mengenal Leona karena mereka dalam satu klub yang sama, dan dia juga pernah membantu Epel ketika ia, Grimm dan Yuu hendak memberikan tugas mereka pada Crewel-sensei, meski pada saat itu Leona jadi membantu Epel membuatkan ramuan baru.

Malleus memandang sesaat kearah Epel. Epel Felmier, pemuda yang pernah diceritakan oleh Lilia dan ditolongnya ketika anak-anak Savanaclaw hendak merebut _Twilight Flower_ miliknya. Dan setelah beberapa minggu, Lilia juga sempat menceritakan Epel yang sering bertanya Lilia dan mengajarinya ilmu bela diri.

“Ah! Kebetulan sekali,” balas Leona. “Epel, aku titip surat ini untuk Vil yah!” Leona langsung menyambar surat yang dikeluarkan oleh Malleus. “Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini.” Tukas Leona cepat sambil menengok kearah sekitarnya.

“Eh? Untuk Vil-senpai?” Epel sempat ragu karena tadi siang ia baru saja membuat emosi Vil naik lagi. “Umnn....”

Malleus yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Epel lalu berlutut didepannya. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin membuat Epel harus menaikan kepalanya bila mereka berdua ingin berbicara. Yah, bagaimana tidak bila tinggi mereka sangat berbeda jauh? Malleus yang melebihi 200cm dibandingkan dengan Epel yang hanya 156cm. “Ada apa?” tanya Malleus kemudian.

Pandangan Epel teralih pada Malleus, sosok Malleus Draconia yang ditakuti oleh seluruh murid bahkan rela berlutut hanya untuk berbicara dengannya. Yah, karena pada dasarnya Epel juga tidak pernah takut dengan sosok Malleus, bahkan ia sangat mengangumi sosok Leona—yang notabene juga ditakuti oleh nyaris seluruh murid _NRC_. Epel memiliki impian untuk pindah ke _dorm Savanaclaw,_ bahkan ketika ia datang kesini, ia sangat ingin berdiam didalam _dorm_ impiannya itu, sayangnya takdir tidak sebaik itu padanya. Apalagi rencana pindah _dorm_ yang di pikirkannya gagal setelah ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Jade dengan Vil dan Rook pada saat Jade berdiam di _dorm Pomefiore_ selama beberapa hari. Kenyataan bahwa pindah _dorm_ harus melalui banyak prosedur yang rumit. Ciut sudah harapannya ketika mendengar berita tersebut.

“Aku dan Vil-senpai...” Epel menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, seolah ia sudah ingin menangis, bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar saat ini.

“Felmier?” Malleus mencoba memanggilnya, tetapi kejadian selanjutnya ia malah dikagetkan dengan perilaku Epel. “Senior s*alan! Cambuk saja terus pant*tku! Kenapa apa-apa harus serba sempurna! Aku muak—aku!! Arghhhh!!!” Teriak Epel sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari Malleus masih didepannya dan hanya bisa mematung sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. Leona menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang sudah familiar dengan tingkah laku Epel karena ia masih satu club dengannya, dan beberapa kali ia sempat melihat Epel _snap_ juga disaat ia terlalu memendam emosinya. 

“M—Maaf, Malleus-senpai!” dan kali ini adalah pribadi Epel yang sopan dan manis yang muncul dalam permukaan. “Suratnya akan kusampaikan nanti!”

Malleus hendak berkata sesuatu namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ketika akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri lagi, terdengarlah sebuah ancaman bagi keduanya dari kejauhan.

“Ohhh!! _Roi De Leon!!! Roi De Dragon!!!”_ Suara Rook Hunt dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari kejauhan. Ya, bahkan kemampuan Rook dalam melihat dari kejauhan pernah dipuji oleh Lilia, dan artinya tentu sangat gawat bagi keduanya. Malleus tahu bahwa Rook memang memiliki penglihatan yang sangat bagus bahkan ditengah kegelapan seperti ini.

 _“Crap!!”_ Leona menggerutu. “Pokoknya ingat kasih surat itu! Dah!!” Leona segera berbalik, dan hal yang tidak disangka oleh Malleus bahwa Leona pergi sambil menarik tangannya. Mata Malleus terbuka lebar ketika menyadari tangan Leona menggenggam tangannya saat ini. Berbeda dengan kejadian sebelumnya dimana Leona menarik lengannya, kali ini ia menggenggam tangan Malleus dan segera berlari.

“Eh!! Tunggu kenapa kalian berdua berlari begitu saja!? Malam ini tidak terlihat sama indahnya setelah melihat kecantikan kalian berdua! _Roi de Leonn----!!! Roi de Dragon----!!_ Tunggu aku~~~ !!” teriakan Rook masih bergema jauh dibelakang mereka, tetapi Leona tidak peduli. Berbeda dengan Malleus saat ini, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan Rook sma sekali. Pikirannya teralih hanya pada Leona. Dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, Malleus merasa begitu senang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Leona akan menariknya seperti ini. Karena bisa saja ia membiarkan Malleus dan melarikan diri, tetapi bukan itu yang dilakukan oleh Leona. Sebenarnya Malleus bisa saja men- _teleport_ mereka berdua, namun ia memilih untuk diam, membiarkan ia menikmati masa-masa saat ia bersama dengan Leona. Malleus tersenyum saat itu, meski Leona tidak bisa melihat senyumnya. Satu hal yang dapat Malleus lihat saat ini adalah punggung lebar milik sang ketua _Savanaclaw_ dan tangan miliknya.

.

.

.

Suasana malam sudah terlihat dengan jelas pada saat Leona dan Malleus pergi ke _dorm_ terakhir yang dituju oleh mereka. _Ignihyde._ Bukan masalah sebenarnya karena Malleus tahu Idia memang suka terjaga hingga malam. Leona sempat berpikir, meski ia, Malleus dan Idia sama-sama senior tingkat tiga tetapi satu hal yang ia sadari bahwa Leona sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengan keduanya. Dengan Malleus sudah jelas karena mereka bagaikan air dan minyak, dan bagi Idia—entahlah, Leona selalu melihatnya sebagai orang yang tidak banyak berbicara. Sekalinya ia berbicara, pembicaraannya sama sekali tidak pernah dimengerti oleh Leona. Bahkan dalam beberapa kali rapat penting Idia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan _pad_ miliknya sebagai penggantinya. Jelas saja mungkin Leona lupa bagaimana wujud asli Idia seperti apa.

Memasuki _dorm Pomefiore_ sebelumnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang dekat atau kenal dengan Malleus secara personal, tetapi ketika mereka sampai di dorm _Ignihyde,_ Malleus mengenal Idia. Sewaktu upacara penerimaan murid juga Malleus tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Idia yang sedang melarikan diri. Meskipun pada saat itu Malleus benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa upacara diadakan hari itu. Yah, ditinggalkan atau tidak menerima undangan sudah menjadi hal yang normal bagi Malleus.

Berbeda dengan _dorm_ lainnya yang ditemui oleh Leona dan Malleus, _Ignihyde_ sungguh mencolok dari semua. Mungkin karena ini adalah satu-satunya _dorm_ yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan kematian dan juga _underground_ sehingga semua tampak cukup menyeramkan.

“ _Nii-san! Nii-san,_ lihat!” Ortho yang sedang memandangi layar CCTV _dorm Ignihyde_ mulai menarik-narik lengan baju Idia untuk menyita perhatian sang kakak. Idia segera menengok, dan bukan main kagetnya ketika ia menemukan Leona bersama dengan Malleus datang secara bersamaan, apalagi pada malam seperti ini.

“E---Ekkkk!! Kenapa mereka berdua, _Ultra SSR_ karakter datang secara bersamaan kesini? Ah!! Apa mereka ingin men-sabotase dunia ini!? Apa karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan _club_ dan _game-_ ku sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menjajah _Ignihyde??!”_

“ _Nii-san!_ Tenanglah jangan panik seperti itu. Coba kita tanya langsung pada mereka!” Tanpa persetujuan Idia, Ortho langsung memencet sebuah tombol dari _keyboard_ yang menghubungkannya dengan layar besar _CCTV_ tersebut. “Leona-senpai! Malleus-senpai, ada hal penting apa sehingga kalian kemari?”

“O—Ortho!!” Idia mulai panik, cepat-cepat ia menarik Ortho dari layar tersebut.

“Oh, _little_ Shourd yang berbicara?” Malleus membalas.

“M—Maaf, Malleus-shi!” Idia langsung menggantikan Ortho, menyembunyikan Ortho takut-takut keduanya akan melakukan sesuatu pada adik kesayangannya. “A—Aku tahu kinerjaku selama menjadi ketua tidak seperti kalian! Apapun yang kalian mau akan k—kuberikan tapi jangan ambil Ortho dariku!”

“Ha!?” Suara Leona meninggi. “Berisik! Siapa yang mau mengambil anak kecil itu darimu!?”

“EEEKKKK---“ Dapat terdengar suara Idia yang meninggi.

“Shourd, kami kemari untuk memberikan kartu undangan yang diberikan oleh _Gakuenchou._ Tidak ada maksud lain dari kedatangan kami berdua.”

“E—Ehh? K—Kalu begitu letakkan saja kartunya disana! Nanti akan kuambil!”

“Yang benar saja! Cepat kemari! Disini anginnya besar, bisa-bisa kartunya terbang duluan sebelum sampai ditanganmu!" bentak Leona, dan hal itu makin membuat Idia makin terpuruk.

Tentu saja Leona sudah mulai habis kesabaran lantaran ia sudah mau tidur saat ini, dan ia masih harus mengantarkan surat hingga _dorm_ terakhir. Hal ini membuat emosinya jadi cepat naik.

“Hanya sebentar kok, tidak akan lama.” Lanjut Malleus kemudian. “Setelah ini kami berdua akan pergi.”

Perlu waktu beberapa menit hingga Idia akhirnya setuju untuk turun dan mengambil surat tersebut. Karena anggota _dorm_ miliknya bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Idia, buktinya tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang rela melakukan patroli demi keamanan dan keselamatan _dorm_ _Ignihyde_. Berbeda ketika Idia yang sempat memergoki Silver yang tengah berjaga demi Malleus.

Api biru pada rambut Idia berkobar saat itu, membuat jalan menuju _Ignihyde_ sedikit menjadi terang. Sosok Idia yang selama ini tidak pernah keluar akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Leona sendiri bahkan lupa wujud asli Idia. Malleus kemudian merongoh kemeja miliknya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu undangan dan mengulurkannya pada Idia.

“T—Terimakasih Malleus-shi, Leona-shi.” Ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu.

“Sudah selesai ‘kan? Yasudah aku pergi duluan!” Leona menguap lebar, kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang sebelum berjalan kearah cermin. Sedangkan Malleus masih berada didepan Idia saat ini. “Ah, _Little_ Shourd tidak ikut kemari?”

“O—Ortho sedang dalam mode off.” Balas Idia kemudian, tetapi mulai heran mengapa Malleus menanyakan keberadaan adiknya. “A—apa Ortho melakukan sesuatu?”

“Mm--? Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena ia telah mengurus Silver. Aku mendengar Ortho menolongnya ketika Silver mengalami cedera saat kegiatan club-nya.”

Idia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Yah, mungkin karena terakhir kali ia bertanya pada Ortho, Ortho nyaris saja menjadikan kucing kesayangan Trein-sensei, Lucius, terbelah menjadi dua. Alasannya karena Ortho ingin menolong Lucius yang berada diatas pohon, tetapi alih-alih menolong kucing malang itu, sang kucing malah dikagetkan dengan pertaruhan hidup dan mati yang dilancarkan oleh Ortho hingga membelah pohon menjadi dua. Semenjak saat itu, Idia tidak ingin mengetahui lagi apa yang adiknya lakukan. “A—akan kusampaikan nanti.” Balas Idia kemudian.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi, Shourd. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti.” Malleus tersenyum sebelum ia berbalik dan menyusul Leona.

Hal yang tidak diguga oleh Malleus adalah ketika ia melihat sosok Leona Kingscholar menunggunya sambil menyenderkan punggung miliknya didekat cermin perbatasan, dimana cermin itu akan membawa mereka menuju _dorm_ mereka masing-masing. Untung saja Malleus sudah memberitahu Sebek dan Silver bahwa ia harus menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan oleh _Gakuenchou_ sehingga Malleus meminta keduanya tidak perlu mencarinya.

“Oh?” Malleus mengangkat tangannya mendekati mulutnya. “Aku tidak tahu kau mau menungguku disini?”

“Heh,” cibir Leona. “Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Jangan lupa traktir aku daging karena aku sudah menolongmu dari Rook!”

“Fufufu...” Malleus tersenyum. “Akan kuingat nanti.” Jedanya sesaat. “Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu bersamaku hari ini, Leona.”

Leona tidak menjawab perkataan Malleus, ia hanya menoleh dan berjalan, membiarkan tangannya yang melambai keatas, dan tidak lama sosok Leona menghilang dibalik cermin.

“Kau tampak senang sekali, Malleus?” Tidak disangka-sangka Lilia Vanrouge tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Malleus.

“Lilia...”

“Sebek sudah ribut sedari tadi karena kau belum pulang, makannya aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu sebelum _insanity_ dia meledak.” Canda Lilia kemudian.

“Hmmm... Lilia, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Kau sudah bertanya pertanyaan pertama, Malleus.” Lilia tertawa geli ketika wajah Malleus kini mengkerut karena candaan Lilia lainnya. “Bercanda kok~ apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

Malleus menutup matanya sesaat. Mungkin tidak apa bila ia menceritakan hal ini pada Lilia. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Lilia telah ada didalam kehidupannya semenjak Malleus kecil. Lilia adalah keluarganya, dan ia ingin menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Leona. Tentang dirinya yang mendapatkan teman baru. “Sebelumnya, kita mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri sebuah _event.”_ Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju cermin dan pulang ke _dorm_ mereka, _Diasomnia._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Leona Kingscholar tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara sebuah perasaan bekerja. Rasa cinta bukanlah hal yang begitu istimewa baginya. Memang norma didalam tempat kelahirannya menuntut mereka untuk menghormati sosok wanita, dan itu satu-satunya alasan Leona selalu memiki _weak spot_ bila berhubungan dengan sosok wanita, baik kasat maupun tidak kasat mata sekalipun. Cater Diamond pernah mengajak Leona untuk menghadiri perayaan bagi sosok hantu didalam lukisan dan Leona menerima ajakan tersebut. Karena dalam doktrinnya, wanita adalah sosok yang berharga. Tetapi berbanding terbalik bila itu adalah sosok pria, ia tidak pernah peduli.

Leona mendengus, ia menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh hingga kepalanya, disisinya, ada sosok Ruggie Buchi yang tengah menarik-narik selimut milik Leona. “Leona-san!! Bangun!!” mungkin sudah berulang kali Ruggie selalu menjadi sosok yang membangunkan sang pangeran kedua dari _Afterglow Savannah._ “Leona-san! Bila kau tidak mau menghadiri rapat bisa-bisa Vil-senpai datang kemari lagi!”

Leona menggerang kesal. Tentunya ia masih ingat bagaimana sosok Ruggie dengan cepat mengkhianatinya ketika Vil memaksa Leona untuk menjalankan latihan intens demi _runway_ pada _Fairy Gala._ “Sudah kubilang kau saja yang menghadiri rapat!” titah Leona.

“Dalam suratnya tertulis harus ketua yang hadir! Kau tidak bisa melempar tugas ini pada wakil ketua, Leona-san! Dan bukankah sudah waktunya kau berbaikan dengan Malleus-san?”

Mendengar nama sosok yang baru-baru ini membuat ia kesal, urat-urat di dahi Leona mulai muncul. “Berisik! Tidak perlu menyangkutkan nama _taboo_ itu!”

Ruggie menghela nafas. Ya, bukanlah sebuah keanehan baginya akhir-akhir ini bila melihat sosok ketua _Savanaclaw_ bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya dengan ketua _Diasomnia,_ Malleus Draconia. Setelah mereka kembali saat misi mengantarkan surat undangan dari _Gakuenchou,_ yang menyatakan bahwa sebuah _event_ baru akan diadakan dalam kurun waktu yang dekat, tepat sehari sebelum rapat itu dimulai, Leona dan Malleus sama-sama menyulut api satu sama lain, membuat Leona saat ini menjadi _sulking_ dan lebih memilih untuk tidur saja dikamarnya.

Menyerah karena Leona tampaknya tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun, Ruggie hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia keluar dari kamar Leona kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang yang tidak lain adalah sosok Vil Schoenheit. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Vil menerima panggilan tersebut.

“Ruggie? Dimana Leona? Jangan bilang ia masih bermalasan di kasur miliknya! Rapat sudah mau dimulai!”

Telinga Ruggie meninggi karena kaget mendengar bentakan milik Vil, dan mungkin karena ketua _Pomefiore_ itu sudah menduga bahwa Leona masih bermalas-malasan. Rapat memang diadakan 1 jam setelah kegiatan akademi bubar, hal itu dilakukan agar para ketua memiliki waktu cukup untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut. Tetapi, lihatlah Leona, begitu bel terakhir berbunyi ia langsung pulang dan mengurung dirinya di kamar.

“Apa!? Leona-senpai ada dikamarnya saat ini! _How insolent!_ ” Suara tegas milik ketua _Heartslabyul,_ Riddle Rosehearts bergema tidak jauh dari tempat Vil berdiam.

“Tapi masalahnya...” Ruggie mulai bercerita tentang pertengkarannya dengan Malleus melalui ponsel.

“A—Aku juga tidak melihat sosok Malleus-senpai di..disini.” Kini giliran Idia yang berbicara, meskipun kemungkinan besar ia berbicara menggunakan _pad_ miliknya.

“Paksa dia kemari!” titah Vil kembali.

“Mustahil, Vil-senpai!” Rengek Ruggie mengingat bagaimana usaha nihil yang sudah dilakukannya.

“Aku tahu situasi diantara Leona-senpai dan Malleus-senpai sedang tidak baik, mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua?” Kalim mengusulkan. “Bagaimana bila kita buat keduanya berbaikan lagi?” bahkan tanpa melihat sekalipun, Ruggie dapat membayangkan sosok Kalim yang sedang menebar senyum lebar miliknya.

“Tapi..bagaimana caranya?” tanya Ruggie kemudian.

“Bagaimana bila kita membuat keduanya bertemu? _Ore-sama_ pernah mendengar istilah ini dari Yuu! Oi, Yuu, dulu apa yang kau katakan ketika dua orang dijebak untuk berdua?” Tidak heran memang kehadiran Grimm dan Yuu pada rapat saat ini. Meski rapat seharusnya dihadiri oleh para ketua, rupanya _Gakuenchou_ sendiri meminta Yuu untuk hadir demi kelangsungan _event_ selanjutnya, ia mengatakan bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan _culture_ dimana tempatnya berasal, jadi disinilah Yuu dan Grimm berada.

Yuu mencoba mengingat-ingat.. “Grimm, yang kau maksud bukan _7 minutes in heaven,_ ‘kan?”

“Nah iya! Itu dia!”

Kalim mengerjabkan matanya, merasa asing dengan istilah yang baru dikatakan oleh Yuu dan Grimm. Ia bergegas mendekat kearah keduanya, penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Grimm. “Apa itu _7 minutes in heaven?”_

“Intinya ini adalah sebuah permainan dimana 2 orang akan berada didalam satu ruangan secara bersamaan. Memang umumnya dilakukan sebagai _party_ yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak remaja, peraturannya adalah selama 7 menit mereka akan dikurung dalam kegelapan tanpa ponsel atau alat komunikasi lainnya, sehingga keduanya mau tidak mau harus berbicara. Tetapi...” Yuu berhenti sesaat. “Kurasa ini bukan ide yang bagus untuk mempertemukan Leona-san dan Malleus-san bersama? Lagipula inti dari permainan _7 minutes in heaven_ juga lebih mengarah pada—“ Perkataan Yuu terpotong oleh Azul yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

“Tenang saja, bila kalian membutuhkan tempat untuk mengurung keduanya, aku punya satu tempat khusus dimana ruangan tersebut memiliki kekuatan anti-sihir. Bila kalian tertarik, aku bisa menyewakannya, dan tentu saja kalian harus membayarnya.” Muncul. Jiwa bisnis milik Azul Ashengrotto kini mencuat ke permukaan setelah sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan membosankan barusan. Ketika ia menemukan celah dimana ia bisa melakukan bisnis-nya, semangatnya tiba-tiba meroket.

“Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Ruggie, apapun alasannya bawa Leona agar ia setuju pergi ke tempat yang akan kita berikan nanti!” Titah Vil kemudian.

“Ahahaha~” Azul tertawa gembira. “Senang melakukan bisnis dengan kalian.” Kemudian ia merongoh ponsel miliknya didalam saku dan menghubungi koneksinya saat itu juga.

Ruggie menghela nafas, mungkin merutuki nasib yang menyuruhnya berurusan dengan seorang Leona Kingscholar secara berkala.

“Oh iya, Ruggie-kun. Katanya bila kita menyewa tempat itu akan ada bonus lho, dan aku bisa memberikan bonusnya padamu bila kau berhasil membujuk Leona-san.”

Telinga Ruggie tiba-tiba berdiri ketika ia mendengar kata ‘bonus’.

“Dan juga harganya lumayan bila kau menjualnya pada orang yang tepat~” ucapan Azul makin meyakinkan Ruggie.

Terdengar tawa khas ‘shishishi’ milik Ruggie saat itu sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab dengan lantang. “Baiklah, serahkan padaku!”

.

.

.

Malleus melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak familiar baginya. Sebuah pesan dari Lilia mengatakan bahwa Yuu mengajaknya bertemu. Tentu saja Malleus langsung setuju setelah mengetahuinya, biar bagaimana pun, Yuu adalah satu-satunya sosok yang ia anggap teman selain Leona. Ketika ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, ia tidak menemukan sebuah hal yang mencolok didalam kamar kecil itu. Tetapi, satu hal yang terasa aneh karena ia merasa energi tubuhnya seolah terserap begitu saja. Tidak lama, suara pintu terbuka dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Alih-alih mendapatkan sosok Yuu, malah sosok Leona Kingscholar yang ia dapati.

Sebelah alis Leona menaik. _“What the f—“_ belum sempat Leona menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu didepannya tau-tau ditutup secara paksa. Terdengar sebuah bunyi “click” setelahnya.

Leona berbalik untuk membuka pintu namun nihil. “Tsk!” Emosi Leona kini tersulut, ia mencoba menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat pintu didepannya berubah menjadi pasir, tetapi bukannya _unique magic_ yang keluar, ia malah merasa sihirnya serasa dikuras oleh tempat itu.

“Hey! Apa yang kau perbuat!?” Leona menengok kebelakang, dimana Malleus hanya terdiam sambil melihat Leona dengan wajah datarnya. Ia sendiri masih _shock_ dengan fakta bahwa ia dijebak oleh perkataan Lilia sebelumnya. Malleus kemudian menghela nafas. _“How unlucky,”_ jedanya sambil tersenyum sinis. “Rupanya kita berdua sama-sama dijebak.”

Leona mencoba menggedor-gedorkan pintu selama beberapa kali. “Keluarkan aku, sialan!” umpatnya pada siapapun yang telah menguncinya. Tidak mendapat respon apapun, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah lampu didalam ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba mati.

 _“Damn it..”_ Umpat Leona kembali. “Jangan bilang aku terjebak denganmu lagi ditempat yang tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir.”

“Aku takut tampaknya begitu, Leona. Sudahlah, tidak perlu untuk berkelahi lagi.”

“ _Prank_ macam ini? Tck.” Leona mendengus kesal, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan duduk didekat pintu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Malleus juga tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan duduk dibelakangnya hingga punggung mereka saling bersentuhan. “Oi, masih banyak tepat lain kenapa harus dekat-dekat denganku?”

“Fufufu..aku hanya khawatir kucing kecil akan kesepian bila kutinggal terlalu jauh.”

“Ap—“

“Kita berdua tahu alasan mengapa mereka melakukan ini ‘kan?” Mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan oleh Malleus, Leona akhirnya bungkam. Ia tahu mengapa sosok yang menjadi para tersangka menjebak mereka berdua kedalam ruangan ini. _Event Nightmare Circus_ yang dicantumkan didalam surat undangan telah dideklarasi oleh _Gakuenchou_ dan mereka harus mengadakan segala persiapan untuk menjalankan _event_ tersebut, tetapi karena pertengkaran Leona dan Malleus lagi, keduanya menolak untuk hadir.

“Kenapa kau bersedia untuk datang ketempat ini, Leona?” tanya Malleus kemudian.

Leona menghela nafas. “Ruggie bilang akan ada pesta untuk Rosalia. Dulu aku tidak bisa hadir karena _meeting_ antar _dorm leader.”_

“Rosalia? Ahh.. wanita dalam lukisan? Tampaknya kau sangat menaruh respek dengan wanita?”

“Ya, karena dalam tempat tinggalku wanita adalah sosok yang dihormati. Makannya aku tidak bisa menolaknya, dan Ruggie memanfaatkan alasan itu untuk menjebakku. Awas saja kau Ruggie ketika aku pulang nanti.”

 _Poor Ruggie._ Pikir Malleus saat itu. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia juga dijebak oleh Lilia sampai akhirnya ia setuju untuk pergi kesini. 

“Mmmm... aku tidak tahu bahwa ada norma seperti itu dalam tempat tinggalmu. Tampaknya aku harus belajar banyak.” Malleus terdiam sesaat setelah itu. “Leona? Kau masih bangun?”

“Ha?” Jelas sekali Leona sudah nyaris tertidur saat itu. “Apa?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Tidakkah lebih baik bila kita berdua melakukan gencatan senjata hingga _event_ selesai? Aku merasa bersalah karena membuat yang lainnya khawatir.”

“Dari awal karena salah siapa juga, huh? Kau yang menyambar dagingku hingga gosong.”

“Tapi kau bilang kau butuh api? Makannya aku menolongmu untuk memasak dagingnya?”

Leona menggerang, ia sangat gemas dengan tingkah laku seorang Malleus Draconia. “Yang kumaksud itu hingga dagingnya matang!! Bukan sampai gosong hingga aku tidak bisa memakannya!!”

Terjadilah kesunyian kembali ditempat tersebut.

“Oi, katakan sesuatu!”

“...maaf.” hanya kata itu yang terlintas pada benak Malleus. “Aku...senang karena memiliki seorang teman baru... Aku lupa bahwa aku tidak perlu keterlaluan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Leona.”

“Tck. Sudahlah.” Leona menggaruk kepalanya yang nampaknya tidak gatal sama sekali. “Lain kali atur sihirmu itu.”

_Lain kali._

Leona tidak tahu betapa senangnya Malleus ketika mendengar perkataannya barusan. Leona mengatakan lain kali, itu berarti bahwa ia akan mempersilahkan Malleus untuk membantunya lagi suatu saat nanti.

Lampu kemudian menyala seiring terbukanya pintu. Beberapa sosok ketua berada disana. “7 menit sudah berlalu~ Nah, silahkan kalian keluar dari tempat ini, Leona-san, Malleus-san.”

“Jadi ini semua perbuatanmu, _tako-yaro!?”_

“Upsss~ tidak hanya aku kok yang setuju, benar ‘kan semuanya?” senyum Azul pada rekan-rekannya.

Vil lah sosok pertama yang maju kedepan untuk menjewer telinga milik Leona. “Ouch!! Ouch Ouch!! Sakit!!!”

“Apapun masalahnya pasti kau biang keladinya, Leona. Sana minta maaf!”

“Bukan salahku!! Sudah lepaskan!”

Malleus hanya tertawa kecil. “Leona benar, Schoenheit. Mungkin kali ini aku yang salah. Kami berdua meminta maaf karena telah menyusahkan kalian semua.”

“Baguslah, kalau begitu kita bisa melakukan rapatnya dengan segera ‘kan?” tanya Riddle kemudian.

“Ehh~~~? Kau masih ingin membicarakan tentang rapat, Riddle?” Kalim kemudian ikut berbicara. “Untuk kali ini saja, ayo kita rayakan karena Leona-senpai dan Malleus-senpai sudah berbaikan!”

“A---Aku tidak keberatan rapatnya di—diundur.” Suara Idia terdengar melalui _pad_ miliknya.

Riddle menghela nafas. Ia tahu menunda sesuatu hal penting bukanlah hal yang ia suka. Tetapi semenjak kejadian _overblot,_ Riddle mulai belajar untuk melakukan segala hal lebih fleksibel. Lagipula, sudah terlalu sore juga saat ini bila mereka ingin mengadakan rapat. “Kalau begitu untuk kali ini saja, kita ganti rapatnya menjadi esok hari. Leona-senpai, Malleus-senpai, kuharap kalian berdua dapat bergabung dengan kami semua.”

Leona memalingkan wajahnya kearah Malleus sesaat sebelum ia menunjukkan senyum sinis miliknya. Tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat Malleus tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. "Tentu saja, Rosehearts."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

“Leona-senpai!” Yuu mulai kehabisan nafas setelah berlari selama beberapa menit tanpa jeda. Dirinya yang merupakan manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus layaknya murid-murid didalam _Night Raven College_ sudah mulai terengah-engah, sesak karena ia kekurangan oksigen pada saat ini. “Tinggalkan saja aku.. Tolong, kau harus bisa keluar dari sini atau kita semua akan berakhir tragis!” Yuu mulai pasrah, kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membawa tubuhnya berlari lebih dari saat ini. Ia menengok kearah Leona, dimana saat ini hanya ada ia, Leona dan Grim yang tersisa.

Emosi Leona kini mulai naik. “Tidak usah memberiku perintah—“

“Kumohon! Malleus-senpai sudah berkorban agar kita bisa pergi dari sini, tolong jangan sia-siakan perjuangan dia!”

“Apa yang dikatakan Yuu benar! Biar _Ore-sama_ yang akan menghalang mereka! Tetapi berikan lima kaleng tuna sebagai balasannya!”

Tangan Leona mengepal dengan erat, tampaknya lengannya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih saat ini saking kuat cengkraman miliknya. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki jalan lain, ditambah dengan wabah buruk yang melanda hampir seluruh murid _NRC_ sudah membuat mereka kewalahan. Pada akhirnya, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang tersisa untuk melanjutkan misi ini, dan nasib seluruh murid ada ditangan ketiganya saat ini. “Tck!”

Leona berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk memanggil bala bantuan, setidaknya ia harus memberitahu _sensei_ mereka saat ini. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat beranjak jauh dari tempat tersebut, sosok Malleus Draconia kini menerobos pintu yang sudah diberi penghalang oleh Yuu dan Leona. Ekspresi wajah tegang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Yuu saat ini, bila mereka harus melawan seorang Malleus Draconia, mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak memiliki _chance,_ belum ditambah karena Leona juga sudah cukup banyak menggunakan kekuatan sihir miliknya sebelum mereka tiba disini.

Apakah ini sudah menuju _point_ akhir _checkmate?_

Malleus tersenyum saat itu, senyuman misterius yang selalu ia tunjukkan tetapi rona wajahnya tampak begitu berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya, seolah sesuatu sedang menggerakkannya. Sepasang sayap kemudian terlihat dengan jelas dipundak miliknya, sayap dari sang naga, dan tubuhnya sudah dilumuri oleh bercak kemerahan yang diduga adalah darah. Sayap yang menyerupai sayap naga itu perlahan melebar, dan sebelum Leona menyadarinya, Malleus sudah menerjang kearah Leona sambil membuka mulutnya lebar, menampilkan taring miliknya yang tajam dan siap untuk menggigit sang ketua _Savanaclaw._

.

.

.

**24 jam sebelum kejadian tersebut.**

3 minggu telah berlalu semenjak gencatan senjata yang diajukan oleh Malleus pada Leona, semua tampak begitu sibuk selama 3 pekan terakhir, ditambah mendekati hari dimana _event_ akan dimulai, tampaknya semua _dorm_ turut bekerja sama demi menyukseskan acara kali ini. Setelah rapat yang diadakan oleh _gakuenchou,_ ia berkata bahwa acara ini akan diselenggarakan sesuai dengan tema _haunted house_ yang terdapat didalam dunia milik Yuu. Alasan mengapa _event_ ini disebut sebagai _Nightmare Circus_ karena semua hantu dan monster yang berada didalam acara ini akan didandani seperti perayaan sirkus gelap, dimana nuansa horror, _creepy_ dan menegangkan akan diterapkan bersamaan dengan nuansa _gothic_ yang disatu padukan. Yuu menceritakan konsep mengenai rumah hantu tersebut, dan tentunya, acara ini tidak akan berhasil bila tidak ditambah dengan bumbu adrenalin.

Khusus untuk acara kali ini, Idia memiliki peran penting sebagai pemberi ide dan masukan, karena selain ia familiar dengan konsep mengenai dunia ‘kematian’, Idia juga cukup handal dalam mengatur strategi yang cocok agar acara ini dapat berjalan dengan baik, biar bagaimana pun Idia sering bermain banyak tipe _game_ dan permainan _horror_ juga. Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat _event_ ini menarik lebih dari biasanya.

 _Dorm Pomefiore_ selaku asrama yang menjunjung tinggi kecantikan ditugaskan untuk menjadi koordinator bagian _outfit_ dan juga _make-up._ Proposal ini disambut baik oleh Vil selaku ketua _pomefiore._ Vil yang sudah lama terjun kedalam dunia _fashion_ semenjak ia kecil tentu sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman. Bagi sosok Vil, definisi kesuksesan adalah membuat orang terpesona akan keindahan yang ia berikan, dan baginya ini adalah _point_ nomor satu. Biarpun _event_ ini akan menjadi salah satu _event_ terseram, ia harus membuat segala ‘makhluk’ didalam rumah hantu itu tampak mengerikan hingga membuat setiap bulu kuduk setiap orang berdiri ketika melihatnya. _Dorm Heartslabyul_ dan _Scarabia_ ditugaskan untuk mengisi bidang konsumsi, karena kedua _dorm_ tersebut sangat familiar dengan masakan mereka yang terkenal. Sedangkan _dorm Octavinelle_ mengambil alih urusan _stand_ yang akan berjualan dalam _event._ Mereka akan melakukan survey dan Azul akan memutuskan _stand_ mana yang akan terdapat dalam _event_ ini. Tersisalah _dorm Savanaclaw_ dan _Diasomnia_ yang memiliki peran untuk mengangkut barang sesuai dengan petunjuk dari _dorm Ignihyde._

Ortho Shroud sedang mengangkut beberapa tumpuk barang ditangannya, karena Idia tidak mau turun langsung untuk mendekor tempat _event,_ tugas tersebut dilimpahkan pada Ortho. Namun, melihat sosok Ortho yang tidak bisa diam dan memiliki jiwa besar untuk turut andil, akhirnya ia ikut membawa barang-barang menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Pandangannya tertutup oleh beberapa tumpuk kain, sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil setengah dari kain tersebut.

“Kenapa kau juga ikut membantu, Ortho?” Jack Howl, junior tingkat satu _Savanaclaw_ segera mengambil tumpukan kain yang dibawa oleh Ortho. Sebelah tangannya sudah membawa tumpukan kardus, sedangkan sebelah tangannya kini mengambil setengah dari kain yang dibawa oleh Ortho.

“Ah! Jack-san. Tidak apa! Aku bosan makannya aku ikut membantu.” Sapa Ortho dengan ceria. “Lagipula lebih cepat lebih baik juga ‘kan!”

“Tidak apa! Biar kami yang melalukannya, lagipula bila sesuatu terjadi padamu, Shroud-senpai bisa sangat khawatir.”

Ruggie yang saat itu berada dekat dengan mereka lalu mengambil setengah dari tumpukan kain yang berada ditangan Ortho. “Itu benar sekali, Ortho-san! Meski kau terlihat kuat, tetapi kami tidak mau mengambil resiko bila sesuatu terjadi padamu! Serahkan saja pada kami dan beri kami instruksi sesuai dengan petunjuk Idia-senpai!” Ruggie dengan riang mengambil tumpukan tersebut dan melaju lebih cepat dari keduanya, tentu saja dengan pemikiran apakah ia bisa menjual kain ini?

“Ruggie-senpai! Vil-senpai mengingatkanku bila kainnya hilang satu ia bisa menangih denda lho!” teriak Jack kemudian. Jack tahu betul bagaimana tingkah laku seniornya ini, meskipun ultimatum tadi malah berhasil membuat Ruggie menjadi hilang minat dan memberikan kainnya pada junior yang berpapasan dengannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Leona-san dan Malleus-san?” tanya Ortho kemudian pada Jack.

“Ah... mereka berdua.” Mata Jack kemudian mengarah pada satu pandangan, dimana terlihat sosok Leona Kingscholar dan Malleus Draconia yang sedang berebut barang saat ini.

“Tubuh ramping sepertimu mana bisa angkat banyak barang seperti ini! Sudah sana ambil barang yang lebih gampang!”

“Ho~ tampaknya kau lupa aku bisa menggunakan sihirku supaya benda-benda ini dapat melayang?” senyum bangga Malleus.

Leona tertawa sinis. “Sihir buat mengangkat begini saja? Hah! Lemah!”

Jack menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini mereka melakukan hal ini. Memang mereka melakukan gencatan senjata dan tidak membuat kerusuhan yang menghasilkan hancurnya properti, tapi tingkah laku mereka yang sedikit-dikit bersaing ini cukup membuat Jack kewalahan. “Leona-senpai, Malleus-senpai... _please give me a break.”_ Helanya kemudian.

Sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan oleh Idia, Ortho kemudian menjelaskan konsep yang akan digunakan sebagai latar _event_ saat ini, ditambah dengan pengawasan Idia melalui _pad_ miliknya juga, akhirnya suasana _event_ dapat tercipta juga. Konsep utama dalam _haunted house_ ini adalah sebuah labirin, dimana didalamnya akan terdapat beberapa tempat yang akan membuatmu tersesat, dan pada saat itu segala makhluk dan hantu yang diberi tugas memiliki peran untuk menakut-nakuti peserta yang memasuki _event_ ini. Sepertinya akan terdapat kejutan juga didalamnya, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui apa kejutan yang akan diberikan karena masih rahasia.

.

.

.

Tepat keesokan harinya ketika _event_ berlangsung...

Perayaan _event_ mengenai _Nightmare Circus_ akhirnya diresmikan saat itu oleh _gakuenchou. Night Raven College_ yang merupakan sebuah sekolah sihir telah disulap oleh seluruh murid yang sudah bekerja sama demi kelangsungan _event_ ini.Bagaikan sebuah istana yang mengeluarkan aura mencekam, lengkap dengan segala hiasan mengerikan yang mendekorasi setiap ruangan. Dire Crowley telah usai mengucapkan kata sambutan dengan suara lantang dan tawa khas miliknya, tidak lupa untuk menyelipkan kata _yasashii_ khas miliknya pada setiap beberapa kalimat yang ia katakan.

Idia Shroud memandang keadaan sekitar melalui layar yang berada di kamarnya, layar besar komputer yang ia miliki telah terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian kecil sisi CCTV, Ia memandang setiap gerakan dari pengunjung yang berada disekolah mereka. Azul menyita perhatian Idia pada layarnya, memberikan segelas _coffee_ hangat yang baru ia buat sebelum keduanya kembali mengawasi layar secara bersama.

Ortho berdiam didekat mereka berdua, sambil ikut memandang kearah layar besar tersebut. Selama 3 jam berlalu tidak ada satu hal janggal yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya Ortho menunjuk pada sebuah layar, dimana terdapat sosok misterius yang tengah menggunakan _hoodie_ dan membawa sebuah botol misterius.

“ _Nii-chan,”_ panggil Ortho seraya menarik baju milik Idia untuk menyita perhatiannya. “Aku menemukan sosok yang janggal.” Kemudian ia menunjuk pada satu sudut layar, dimana sosok tersebut memang tampak mencurigakan.

Azul segera menghubungkan dirinya melalui alat komunikasi _Handy Talkie_ pada beberapa murid yang bertugas untuk membantu pihak security. “ _Eagle Eye,_ Silver-kun, Sebek-kun, kalian berdua bisa mendengarku? Point 3-7 daerah utara dekat dengan _post_ kalian, ada seseorang mencurigakan memakai sebuah _hoodie,_ membawa sebuah botol misterius. Kuharap kalian bisa mengeceknya. _Over.”_

“ _Eagle Eye_ disini! Demi keamanan _Waka-sama_ kami akan mengecek dengan segera! Oi, Silver bangun!!!” sudah pasti itu adalah suara dari Sebek Zilvolt yang bergema saat itu. Untung saja Azul segera menjauhkan alat komunikasi miliknya sehingga ia bisa meminimalisir suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba dilepaskan oleh Sebek begitu saja.

Menjaga keamanan Malleus Draconia adalah tanggung jawab Sebek dan Silver, mereka dengan sukarela mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu pihak keamanan dalam acara, tentunya setelah mereka berdebat panjang lebar dengan Lilia, akhir dari keputusan ditentukan bahwa Lilia akan bersama dengan Malleus sedangkan Sebek dan Silver akan mengawasi seluruh sekolah. Silver, tentu saja melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, hingga satu titik ia duduk di _post_ dan tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menghantamnya dengan sangat kuat. Sebek hanya menghela nafas, tapi mereka memang sedang istirahat saat ini jadi tidak masalah membiarkan Silver untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Dengan tatapan horror, Idia tiba-tiba menarik lengan baju milik Azul. “Azul-shii!” tunjuk Idia kemudian pada layar komputer miliknya, dan saat itu juga kedua mata Azul melebar. Ia segera membuka seluruh _channel_ komukasi dan memperingati semua teman-temannya. Ia berharap pesannya dapat diterima sebelum komunikasi mereka benar-benar terputus.

.

.

.

Jade Leech sedikit meringis ketika ia mendengar suara komunikasi yang tiba-tiba oleh Azul dan diakhiri dengan sebuah sinyal yang tampaknya terputus dengan suara bising yang menusuk telinganya. Jade memegang sebelah telinganya, dimana sebuah earphone tanpa kabel terpasang disana untuk mengecek keadaan dengan Azul, tetapi perkataannya barusan cukup membuatnya terkejut.

“Jade? Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Trey Clover memegang pundak Jade. Keduanya saat ini berada dalam sebuah tempat makan, dimana ia dan Floyd ditugaskan untuk membantu tempat tersebut. Kebetulan saat ini Trey dan Riddle sedang beristirahat dan berkunjung untuk memesan makanan. “Tidak apa-apa, Trey-san.” Ucap Jade kemudian. “Hanya saja... Azul meminta kami untuk berhati-hati? Apa yang ia maksud dengan berhati-hati?”

Riddle yang mendengaar pembicaraan Jade langsung menghiraukan Floyd yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. “Apa yang Azul katakan, Jade? Ia minta kita untuk berhati-hati? Apa ada seseorang yang menciptakan keributan?”

Jade menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku juga tidak tahu pasti Riddle-san. Komunikasi terputus begitu saja.”

“Ehh~~ _Kingyo-chan_ tenang saja~ meski apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi _Kingyou-chan~~~_ ” Floyd tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Riddle dari belakang, membuat Riddle memberontak untuk melepaskannya.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah kebingungan diantara mereka, akhirnya apa yang dimaksud oleh Azul kini tiba didekat mereka. Sebuah pengunjung tiba-tiba datang, menerobos masuk dengan memecahkan kaca.

“Oyaa~” Jade hendak mendekat, namun ia terhenti karena menemukan sebuah kejanggalan. Pengunjung tersebut memang terlihat seperti manusia biasa, namun mata mereka tampak putih dan mereka berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil mengeluarkan suara bagai sosok _zombie._ Kabar buruknya mereka tidak datang seorang diri. Salah satu dari mereka menarik salah satu pengunjung yang sedang melahap makanan miliknya, menggigitnya dan bagaikan sebuah virus mematikan, sosok tersebut lalu berubah sama seperti mereka.

Trey menelan ludahnya. “Sepertinya ini yang Azul sampaikan pada kita untuk berhati-hati.”

Tanpa aba-apa, sebuah sihir api lalu melesat kedepan, membatasi mereka dengan para makhluk tersebut. “APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!? CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!” Riddle berteriak pada seluruh pengunjung saat itu.

“Semuanya, mohon gunakan pintu belakang, dan jangan sampai tergigit oleh mereka!” Jade menginstruksikan para pengunjung bersamaan dengan Trey.

Floyd kemudian berdiri disamping Riddle, ia mengunakan sihir angin miliknya untuk membuat api itu lebih besar sehingga tidak ada yang berani untuk memasuki api tersebut. Pandangannya lalu mengarah pada Riddle sesaat, sebelum ia kembali pada makhluk-makhluk misterius itu. “Hahahahaa~~ apa ini!? Tampaknya menyenangkan~ !” tawanya dengan antusias seolah Floyd menemukan mainan baru.

Baik Riddle dan Floyd, keduanya sama-sama memberi waktu bagi para pengunjung untuk pergi dan mengamankan diri mereka. Hingga akhirnya seluruh pengunjung telah selesai dievakuasi, saat itulah Trey dan Jade ikut membantu Floyd dan Riddle.

“Gawat, tampaknya mereka telah bertambah banyak saat ini.” Trey melihat jumlah makhluk yang terinfeksi semakin bertambah memasuki tempat dimana mereka berdiam saat ini. “Jade, apa kau bisa membuka saluran komunikasi?”

Jade menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sudah kucoba beberapa kali, Trey-san. Semuanya terputus, sepertinya ada seseorang yang merusak jaringan sehingga komunikasi kita menjadi kacau.”

“Ahhhh~~ Cepatlah kalian habis!!” Floyd mulai lelah karena sedaritadi ia terus menggunakan sihir miliknya.

Riddle menghela nafas. “Kalau begitu, kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain menahan mereka. Jangan sampai kita membiarkan mereka menyebar lebih lanjut!” Seolah merasakan sebuah _deja-vu_ karena Riddle juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama ketika perayaan _Ghost Marriage_ berlangsung, namun perbedaannya kali ini ia tidak seorang diri. “Semua bersiaplah!!”

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini, namun Jamil Viper secara tiba-tiba menarik lengan seorang Kalim Al-Asim begitu saja, membawa ia menjauhi kerumunan. Jamil sudah merasakan sebuah firasat buruk ketika Azul memberitahukan peringatan melalui saluran komunikasi, dan tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dari antara kerumunan. Sebuah tanda-tanda yang mengerikan seperti pada cerita-cerita _zombie_ dimana manusia yang terkena gigitan akan menjadi manusia terinfeksi selanjutnya. Beruntung saja mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Jamil menghela nafas panjang, padahal bisa saja ia membiarkan Kalim begitu saja. Bisa saja ia lari seorang diri dan meninggalkan Kalim ditengah keramaian, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah memegang lengan Kalim dan membawanya menjauhi kerumunan.

“Jamil! Apa yang terjadi!? Kudengar ada teriakan di ujung sana, bagaimana bila ada seseorang yang terluka? Kita harus memeriksanya.” Pandangan mata Kalim masih melihat kearah kerumunan namun ia masih ikut berlari dengan Jamil.

“Pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu!” Bentak Jamil kemudian.

Mata Kalim melebar. “Eh? Kenapa? Apa ada hal berbahaya terjadi?”

Jamil mulai frustasi, Kalim memang tidak awas dengan keadaan sekitarnya, mungkin bila Jamil melepas pandangannya dari Kalim sedetik saja, Kalim mungkin sudah terkena gigitan oleh makhluk tidak jelas itu.

“Jamil!! Jamil!!!” Kalim memanggilnya sambil setengah berteriak. “Depanmu!!”

Jamil menoleh kedepan, dimana ada seseorang yang tampaknya sudah terinfeksi mendekat padanya. Ia segera menunduk, tanpa aba-aba ia mengayunkan kakinya kedepan, membuat sosok yang terinfeksi itu jatuh berbgitu saja dilantai. Namun, belum bisa bernafas dengan lega saat itu, baik Jamil dan Kalim tampaknya telah masuk pada sebuah sarang mematikan, dimana mereka tiba-tiba telah dikerumuni oleh banyak manusia yang telah terinfeksi. Saat itu juga Kalim segera mengerti situasi genting yang tengah terjadi.

Jamil menghela nafas panjang. “Jamil! Tolong beri aku waktu!” Kalim langsung mengeluarkan _unique magic_ miliknya. _“Oasis Maker!”_

Jamil tersenyum, entah mengapa ia tahu apa yang Kalim ingin lakukan. Ia akan menyapu seluruh manusia yang terinfeksi ini menggunakan sihir miliknya. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika Jamil mengalami _overblot_ dulu. Dan kini giliran Jamil untuk memberi Kalim waktu. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan _unique magic_ miliknya pada makhluk seperti ini, maka satu-satunya jalan yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menggunakan sihir biasa untuk mengulur waktu.

Jamil segera bergerak untuk menyerang salah satu makhluk yang mengepung mereka, seolah terlihat seperti sebuah tarian, Jamil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan lihai, setiap dari gerakannya telah ia perhitungkan dengan baik. Kalim terpana saat itu ketika melihat gerakan yang diciptakan oleh Jamil.

“Jamil! Gerakan apa barusan!? Itu sangat indah sekali!”

Tentunya Jamil tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tarian yang ia pelajari saat bermain bersama dengan Idia secara diam-diam di dalam kamar Idia, saat mereka memainkan permainan _break dance_ bersama.

“Kalim!!” Jamil mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. “Apa masih lama!?”

“Sebentar lagi, Jamil!”

Jamil kembali menghela nafas. Meski ia membenci Kalim, meski ia menyimpan rasa pahit pada Kalim, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kalim seorang diri. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengulur waktu hingga Kalim berhasil menciptakan sebuah aliran air yang cukup deras untuk menghanyutkan para manusia yang terinfeksi ini, dan tugas Jamil saat ini adalah memberi Kalim waktu. Sudut matanya memandang kearah sekitar, dimana jumlah manusia yang terinfeksi kini telah bertambah banyak. Jamil menutup matanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia membukanya kembali dan mengayunkan sihir miliknya lagi.

.

.

.

Vil Schoenheit mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya beberapa kali selagi ia berlari bersamaan dengan Jack Howl. Jack sendiri segera melesat mencari sosok Vil ketika Leona menyuruh Jack untuk menemuinya, karena Leona tahu saat itu hanya ada Vil seorang diri didalam ruang pakaian. Rook sedang mengantarkan pakaian dan mengecek _make-up_ sedangkan Epel sedang beristirahat dan berjalan-jalan dengan duo Ace dan Deuce.

“Yang benar saja ini tidak ada habisnya!” Vil mulai geram, jujur saja ia sudah kelelahan. Selama seminggu terakhir ia menjadi koordinator utama dalam persiapan pakaian, beberapa kali ia harus menyesuaikan _fiting_ agar kostum tersebut terlihat sempurna. Belum ditambah dengan beberapa jam extra yang harus ia luangkan hingga ia tidak memiliki waktu cukup untuk tidur atau bahkan beristirahat.

“Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka hanya berdua seperti ini. Vil-san, apa kau percaya padaku?” Jack menatap sosok Vil dengan pandangan serius. Vil terdiam sesaat sebelum ia memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Jack. “Tentu saja aku percaya padamu.”

Ekor Jack tiba-tiba terayun-ayun, menutupi rasa senang yang baru ia dapatkan. Tetapi naasnya ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk merasa senang saat ini. Dengan segera, Jack menggunakan _unique magic_ miliknya. “ _Unleashed Beast.”_ Sesosok Serigala putih besar kini berdiam disamping Vil. Vil mengangguk, ia mengerti apa yang Jack ingin sampaikan, bila tujuan mereka adalah melarikan diri, Jack dalam sosok serigala memiliki kempuan yang sempurna untuk berlari dan meloncati kerumunan manusia yang terinfeksi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Vil langsung naik diatas punggung milik Jack. Sebelum salah satu dari makhluk tersebut mendekat, Jack sudah melajukan langkahnya dengan cepat. Jack berlari sekencang-kencangnya, sedangkan Vil menundukkan badannya, berpegang erat pada leher milik Jack. Jack melihat kearah sekitar dengan lihai, beruntunglah menglihatan serigala sungguh baik ditengah kegelapan, sehingga Jack tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melompati sosok yang mengejar mereka.

Sebuah panah menancap pada sosok manusia yang terinfeksi ketika ia nyaris menarik kaki milik Vil. Beberapa panah juga berhasil membantu jalan mereka agar tidak ada sosok makhluk yang mendistraksi Jack. Jack dan Vil segera menemukan sosok yang menolong mereka saat itu. Rook Hunt.

“Ahhh~ padahal hari ini adalah hari terbaik setelah perjuangan yang kita lakukan. Tetapi mengapa kisah dari _event_ ini malah menjadi seperti ini~” Lengkap dengan nada yang seolah men-drama-kan kejadian ini, Rook kembali berbicara. “ _Roi de Poison, Le Loup Blanc,_ cepat kemari!”

Tempat yang Rook bicarakan adalah lantai 3, dimana jalan dilantai dua telah terbarikade dengan sempurna, tampaknya ini adalah pekerjaan dari Rook. Ia memiliki insting _survival_ yang kuat, tentunya membuat sebuah barikade adalah langkah utama yang sempurna untuk memberikan waktu dan juga mencegah para manusia yang terinfeksi untuk mendekati mereka.

“Rook! Kami harus mencari jalan lain!” Vil melihat kearah sekitarnya, dan entah dari mana ada sebuah trampolin yang ikut menjadi barikade di ujung lain. “Aku akan membantu kalian!” teriak Rook sambil kembali memanah, tapi kali ini ia memanah dengan kekuatan sihir miliknya.

“Jack, kau lihat trampolin disana? Bila aku tarik benda itu ke sisian tembok sana, kau bisa meloncat melewati barikade?”

Jack sebenarnya tidak pernah melakukankan, ia tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak, belum ditambah kemungkinan terburuk keduanya malah tidak bisa melompat keatas.

“Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya padamu,” ucap Vil kemudian. “Bila gagal sekalipun, aku akan mencari jalan lain. Nah, Jack Howl! Bawa kita berdua keatas!” Vil mengayunkan tongkat sihir miliknya, menarik trampolin itu hingga kearah tembok yang dimaksud. Barikade sisi lain yang tertutup oleh trampolin dan kardus-kardus dan meja lalu hancur begitu saja, membuat makhluk lainnya kini berhamburan untuk mengejar keduanya.

Tepat ketika trampolin itu berdiam di sisian tembok, Jack segera melaju dengan kencang. Senyuman dari Vil kini terukir ketika keduanya berhasil melewati barikade lantai dua yang tinggi dan tampak kokoh tersebut.

“Kerja bagus, Jack.” Ucap Vil kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo guys! Gimana kabar kalian? :'D 
> 
> Maafkan update yang cukup lama, karena kegiatan IRL yang hectic dan overwork selama sebulan ini jadi ga sempet buat lanjutin fic *sobs
> 
> buat chapter kali ini, sesuai dengan event yang dimention sebelumnya "Nightmare Circus" bakal dibagi jadi 2 bagian. Karena udah lama ga nulis jadi agak kaku lagi, semoga aja masih oke ya TWT  
> btw buat panggilan Rook ke Jack, karena sejauh ini belum di mention apa-apa dari gamenya jadi aku kasih nama aja Le Loup Blanc, yang artinya "The White Wolf." 
> 
> Dan.. aku masih belum move on dari Ghost Marriage astagah-- kasian semua kena tamparan gitu XDD
> 
> Semoga next chapter bisa cepet updatenya ya. See you guys on next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Only You © velrenxy_rhoven

Tatapan khawatir Idia Shroud tidak lepas pada sosok didepannya. Adiknya, Ortho Shroud berdiri dihadapan Idia sambil membawa sebuah peti kecil. Azul kemudian menepuk pundak Idia, membiarkan tangannya tetap berdiam dipundak temannya itu.

“Idia,” panggil Azul kembali. “Bila kau tidak membiarkan Ortho pergi, harapan kita untuk mengembalikan seluruh penghuni dan tamu _Night Raven College_ akan sirnah.”

“Aku tahu, Azul-shii... tapi...” Idia lalu memeluk Ortho dengan segera. “Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu, Ortho!”

Tangan Ortho membalas pelukan kakaknya. “ _Nii-san,_ aku bukan manusia. Meskipun mereka menggigitku, aku tidak akan berubah seperti mereka. Aku satu-satunya yang bisa mengantarkan obat ini pada _sensei_ dan membiarkan _sensei_ yang mengurus sisanya.”

“Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu! Bagimana bila kau—“

“Idia.” Azul kembali memanggil temannya. “Percayalah Ortho tidak selemah yang kau kira. Dia bisa membelah pohon menjadi dua, apa yang perlu kau takutkan? Lagipula bila kau membiarkan kondisi disini seperti ini terus, bisa saja virus ini akan menyebar keluar dari akademi ini.”

Idia terdiam sejenak, meskipun berat tetapi temannya benar. Ortho kuat, dia satu-satunya yang bisa menolong mereka untuk memberikan penawar virus yang diteliti oleh Idia dan Azul dalam waktu singkat. Tentunya mereka melakukan percobaan melalui seseorang yang hendak masuk dan menyerang mereka. Azul, tentu saja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menguji coba dan membuat penawar virus dari percobaan tersebut, hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil menciptakan obat penawar. Kendala mereka hanyalah satu, mereka butuh seseorang yang bisa menyebarkan obat penawar ini.

Ditengah kegundahan mereka, keduanya mendapatkan sebuah komunikasi khusus, alat yang diberikan oleh _gakuenchou_ yang berasal dari toko Sam. Ternyata benda yang diberikan adalah sebuah alat komunikasi, dimana mereka tidak usah mengandalkan sinyal tetapi menggunakan sihir mereka sebagai radar. Crewel-sensei yang telah mendengar keadaan yang terjadi menyuruh Ortho untuk memberikan ramuan penawar itu pada mereka, dan selanjutnya biar para guru yang akan bertindak.

“ _Nii-san,_ biarkan aku pergi ya?” Ortho masih berdiam dalam pelukan Idia, tetapi wajahnya tersenyum dengan lembut saat ini. Meskipun tubuhnya terdiri dari lempengan besi, tetapi ia selalu merasakan sebuah kehangatan bila ia bersama dengan Idia. Karena perasaan kakaknya, dan rasa khawatir Idia akan Ortho selalu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat. Sebuah cinta yang tulus dari Idia karena ia mengkhawatirkan satu-satunya keluarganya. “Biarkan aku menolong yang lainnya.” Lanjut Ortho kemudian.

Meski dengan berat hati, akhirnya Idia melepas tubuh Ortho. Ia kemudian menatap adiknya. “Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus kembali, Ortho.”

Ortho kemudian tersenyum kembali sebelum ia memeluk Idia dengan cepat. “Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat!”

Azul, tanpa aba-aba kemudian duduk didepan salah satu monitor yang berada didalam kamar Idia. “Aku dan Idia akan mengawasimu, Ortho. Idia, kita akan melakukan _support_ untuk Ortho disini, kau sudah siap?” Hal yang dimaksud oleh Azul adalah kontrol mengenai tiap ruangan. Karena modifikasi dan perancangan yang dilakukan oleh Idia, mereka menggunakan teknologi seperti pintu otomatis yang dapat diatur oleh mereka, sehingga bila Ortho dikejar sekalipun, mereka bisa membantu Ortho dari jauh untuk menutup pintu dari sisi lain agar ia tidak terkepung.

Idia menaikkan kepala miliknya yang selama ini tertunduk, ia kemudian menujukkan senyum khas miliknya. Senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang runcing bersamaan dengan ekspresi percaya diri seolah ia berada dalam kelas _alchemy._ “Tentu saja, demi Ortho kapanpun aku siap, Azul-shii.”

.

.

.

Epel Felmier saat itu sedang bersama dengan duo _Heartslabyul_ Ace dan Deuce, ketiganya sudah berjanji dengan Jack bahwa mereka berempat, sebagai murid baru akan berjalan-jalan pada saat _event_ berlangsung secara bersama. Awalnya mereka ingin mengajak Sebek dan Silver juga, tetapi keduanya sibuk menjadi sukarelawan untuk berjaga. Epel juga sudah mendapat izin dari Vil agar ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Keempatnya tentu akan melakukan _hunting_ makanan. Epel akan mencari _yakiniku_ berhubung Vil tidak ada pada jangkauannya, Ace akan mencari _Cherry Pie,_ Deuce akan mencari makanan bertema telur seperti _Tamagoyaki_ atau _omelette_ dan Jack sudah mengincar _Pear Compote_ yang dijual di _restaurant_ dimana Jade dan Floyd selaku senior tempat ia bekerja _part-time_ dulu sedang bekerja sambilan.

Naasnya hari mereka saat itu tampaknya tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Ace menghela nafas lagi sambil melihat kearah ponsel miliknya. “Jack kemana sih? Sudah hampir 30 menit dia tidak ada kabar lho.”

Deuce memandang kearah sekitar. “Apa dia tersesat? Kita memang janjian ditempat yang sepi 'kan supaya tidak bersatu dengan kerumunan.”

Epel kemudian ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Satu setengah jam lagi aku harus kembali ke ruang _fitting._ Vil-senpai bisa memarahiku bila aku beristirahat melebihi waktu yang diberikan.”

Deuce kemudian menghela nafas. “Yasudah kita jalan duluan saja, nanti kita janjian di _restaurant_ untuk bertemu dengan Jack.”

Ace yang saat itu sedang duduk dipagar lalu loncat turun, ia menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. “Baiklah! Ayo kita beruru makanan!” tegasnya dengan antusias.

“Ngomong-ngomong hari ini tampaknya ribut sekali ya?” Epel melihat kearah kerumuman ketika mereka berjalan menuju jalan utama.

“Yah, pasti dong! Semua orang pasti senang merayakan acara yang kita buat, dan itu berarti usaha kita juga tidak sia-sia!” balas Deuce kemudian. “Tapi... kenapa dengan mataku ya? Kalian lihat disana kok banyak yang sedang gigit-gitit?”

“Hah?” sebelah alis Ace terangkat ketika Deuce menunjuk sebuah arah. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah pada sebuah kerumunan dimana mereka sedang melakukan aksi anarkis atau penggigitan secara masal.

Ketiganya hanya tercengang saat itu, kemudian saling melihat satu sama lain.

“Whoaaaa!!! Mereka menghayati sekali!” ucap Deuce kemudian.

“Apa ini? Mereka ikut memeriahkan acara _event_ dengan berpura-pura menjadi _zombie?”_ Mata Epel berbinar-binar saat itu, seolah aksi kerumunan itu memacunya agar ikut berpartisipasi juga.

“Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita bergegas kesana!” Deuce lalu menarik tangan Ace, yang kemudian menarik tangan Epel.

“Eh, tapi aku mau berburu makanan dulu! _Cherry Pie-_ nya!”

“Aku juga mau _yakiniku.”_ Balas Epel dengan suara yang pelan.

Deuce berhenti ditengah jalan menuju kerumunan ketika ia mendengar keluhan temannya. Ia menghela nafas. “Benar juga, meskipun rasa untuk berpartisipasi ini sangat besar, tetapi kita tidak boleh membiarkan perut kita kelaparan! Ayo kita mencari makan dulu baru—“ dan _voila,_ Deuce yang saat itu sedang berbicara tiba-tiba digigit lengannya oleh salah satu orang yang sedang berada dekat dengan mereka.

Seketika itu juga Deuce tertunduk, namun Ace yang menyadari ada sebuah kejanggalan pada temannya ini langsung memutuskan genggaman tangan miliknya. “Deuce? Oi?”

Belum setengah menit berlalu dan Deuce langsung menerjang kearah Ace. Untung saja Ace cepat tanggap, ia langsung menghindar, sedangkan sebelah tangannya masih memegang tangan Epel. “Epel! Ayo kabur!!” Ace menyarankan keduanya untuk berlari saat itu dan menjauhi keramaian, karena entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang janggal saat itu.

“Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Deuce? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyerangmu, Ace?”

“Tampaknya ini bukan memeriahkan acara, kurasa memang ada hal janggal yang terjadi disini! Dan Deuce sudah menjadi korbannya! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!”

Epel mengikuti Ace untuk berlari menjauhi kerumunan. “Apa tidak apa kita membiarkan Deuce begitu saja?” tanya Epel kemudian. “Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia, Ace. Deuce teman kita.”

“Aku tahu! Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini! Lebih baik kita pergi mencari bala bantuan dulu. Maaf Deuce! Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai bala bantuan tiba!” Ace masih membawa Epel berlari bersamanya. Seingatnya, Jade dan Floyd pasti berada didalam _restaurant,_ dan bila ia tidak salah senior keduanya, Trey dan Riddle juga berkata bahwa mereka akan makan siang disana.

Keduanya berlari sambil berusaha menjauhi gerombolan manusia yang terinfeksi, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan _restaurant_ yang dicari. Ace kemudian membawa Epel menuju pintu belakang.

“Hah.. hah... Akhirnya, kita bisa tenang sekarang, Epel! Ayo kita masuk!” Ace berusaha mengatur nafasnya, namun ketika ia hendak berdiri, ia merasakan tangannya kini digigit oleh seseorang.

“E..pel?” Saat itu, Ace tidak menyadari bahwa Epel ternyata tidak sengaja tergigit saat keduanya lari dari gerombolan manusia yang terinfeksi. Dan hal yang selanjutnya Ace ketahui, adalah kegelapan sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

Leona Kingscholar mendengus kesal, entah sudah berapa lama ia harus menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk menghadang beberapa manusia yang terinfeksi agar menjauhinya, tentunya ia harus meminimalisir kekuatannya agar ia tidak melukai siapapun. Disampingnya Ruggie Bucchi juga sedang sibuk menghindari manusia-manusia yang berusaha untuk menggigitnya.

“Kenapa ini tidak ada habisnya sih?” Leona kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya ketika segerombol manusia yang terinfeksi lainnya datang. Tanpa ia sadari, sudah ada beberapa yang mendekat kearahnya, salah satunya adalah sesosok pengunjung wanita. Leona, yang selalu diajarkan untuk menghormati wanita tentu tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya atau menghempaskan sosok wanita tersebut. Sebuah sihir tiba-tiba terarah pada sosok wanita tersebut, dan ujung mata Leona kini menangkap 4 sosok yang baru saja datang.

“Fufufu...Apa yang kau lakukan, Leona? Bila kau berdiam seperti itu, kau bisa terkena gigitan.” Malleus Draconia datang bersamaan dengan Cater Diamond, Yuu dan juga Grim.

“Aku tahu tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak atau berbuat kasar pada wanita.” Balas Leona kesal karena perkataan sang ketua _Diasomnia_ barusan.

“Oh! Cater-senpai! Kau bersama dengan Malleus-senpai?”

Cater yang sedari tadi sibuk mengambil foto dari kamera ponselnya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ruggie. “Tentu saja~ kebetulan Cay-kun memang sedang bersama dengan Yuu-chan dan Grimmy, kita mengikuti Malleus-kun karena Cay-kun butuh foto yang bisa diupload ketika ini semua berakhir. Yayy! Aku tidak sabar untuk bisa meng- _upload_ foto di MagiCam!" Tentunya semua telah terbiasa dengan bagaimana cara Cater menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai ‘Cay-kun’.

“Uwahhh...” Ruggie hanya mengangguk mendengar seniornya, ia tahu bahwa seorang Cater Diamond adalah sosok yang begitu terobsesi dengan MagiCam-nya. Tentu saja memasukan seorang Malleus Draconia pada akun miliknya bisa menarik banyak perhatian, biar bagaimana pun jarang ada orang lain yang berani untuk dekat dengan Malleus.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanya Leona pada Malleus.

“Aku terpisah dengan Lilia, dia bilang ia ingin membeli makanan, tetapi sebelum ia sempat kembali, suatu hal aneh terjadi. Tentunya kau sudah menyadarinya juga, Leona.” Malleus menghentakkan tangannya kedepan, menciptakan sebuah sihir untuk menahan gerombolan lain yang berusaha untuk masuk dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Lokasi mereka sekarang tepat berada dalam tempat utama _event,_ dimana lokasi tersebut tampak seperti sebuah labirin. Memang tampaknya menguntungkan sekaligus merugikan bagi mereka, keuntungannya mereka bisa saja menjebak para manusia yang terinfeksi, tetapi kelemahannya bila mereka sampai terjebak, mereka tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk kabur.

“Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?” Yuu mulai angkat berbicara. “Apa setiap tahun perayaan selalu ada _surprise_ seperti ini?”

Malleus tersenyum kecil. “Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tetapi tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi kalian semua.”

"Aku tidak butuh dilindungi." Sergah Leona kemudian. 

Malleus tertawa kecil. "Fufufu.. Katakan pada seseorang yang baru aku tolong."

Leona menggeram kesal, bila bukan karena Ruggie yang mencegahnya, mungkin ketua _Savanaclaw_ itu sudah menerjang kearah Malleus.

Tidak lama kemudian, Grim melihat kearah sekitarnya. Memang saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat setelah lari dari gerombolan manusia yang terinfeksi. “Oh iya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi bila virus itu masuk kedalam tubuh kalian, yanno?” tanya Grim, melihat kearah Ruggie, Leona dan Malleus.

“Oh! Cay-kun melihatnya selagi berlari tadi. Bila mereka menyerang manusia sepertiku, perubahannya akan sama seperti _zombie?_ Tetapi aku melihat beberapa orang juga mengeluarkan sebuah perubahan yang janggal, seperti bagian dari ras aslinya keluar?”

“Bisa dibilang perubahan dari virus tidak akan berdampak banyak pada sosok manusia, tetapi bagi ras kami yang bukan manusia, itu bisa mempengaruhi gen dan menyebabkan ketidakstabilan dalam sistem tubuh.” Malleus melanjutkan. “Kemungkinannya hanya akan ada 2 jenis, mereka akan menjadi sosok yang _harmless_ karena tidak bisa bergerak, atau mereka akan menjadi buas dan mengerikan.”

Semua kemudian membayangkan sosok asli penghuni _Octavinelle_ yang terkena gigitan dan mereka berubah menjadi setengah ikan atau makhluk laut lainnya, tentunya mereka tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena tidak ada air disekitarnya, dan itu bisa menguntungkan karena mereka tidak bisa mengejar atau bahkan bergerak. Tetapi, bayangkan juga bila sosok seperti Jack terkena infeksi, dia yang bisa berubah menjadi serigala putih besar tentu akan dengan mudah mencabik-cabik mereka.

“Ughh.... Sungguh mengerikan...” balas Ruggie kemudian. “Shishishishi~~ ngomong-ngomong, kudengar para _sensei_ juga berada dalam ruang _gakuenchou,_ mereka terkunci dan tidak bisa keluar. Mungkin kita bisa memberitahu mereka untuk menolong kita saat ini.”

“Ruang _gakuenchou_ ya..” Cater kemudian melihat ponsel miliknya, kemudian ia melihat foto-foto yang ia ambil beberapa hari lalu. “Cay-kun tahu tempatnya dimana! Ada dekorasi khas setiap ruangan dan bila kita mengikuti potret kamera ini, kita bisa pergi kesana. Yayyy~ kerja bagus diriku! Ayo kita bergegas untuk pergi secepatnya!”

 _“As expected,_ Cater Diamond.” Leona mendengar rumor mengenai Cater, bahwa pemuda satu ini pernah membantu menyelidiki barang hilang ketika acara _Unbirthday Party_ yang diadakan oleh penghuni _Heartslabyul._ Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dokumentasinya bisa berguna juga pada saat seperti ini.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Setelah nyaris 15 menit berlalu, dengan perjuangan untuk menghindari makhluk-makhluk yang terinfeksi, ditambah dengan sihir mereka yang cukup terkuras habis untuk mempertahankan diri mereka, saat itu tiba-tiba segerombol kelompok terinfeksi lain datang secara bersamaan.

“Hah!! Yang benar saja!” Leona mendengus. Ia akui meski sihir yang ia keluarkan tidak sekuat biasanya, tetapi menggunakan sihir dalam kurun waktu yang lama sudah cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Cater dan Ruggie lalu bertukar pandang, dan seolah mereka mengerti dengan apa yang ada didalam pikiran mereka, keduanya lalu melihat kearah Leona, Malleus, Yuu dan Grim. “Biar kami yang menghadang mereka disini. _Unique magic_ Cay-kun setidaknya bisa menahan mereka. Kalian pergilah, beritahu _sensei_ tentang situasi disini.”

“Aku akan membantu Cater-senpai. Leona-san dan Malleus-senpai kan senior tingkat 3, kalian pasti bisa menjaga diri kalian. Cepat pergi ketempat _sensei.”_

“Ruggie...”

“Shishishi~~ Jangan lihat aku dengan pandangan begitu dong, Leona-san. Aku tidak selemah yang Leona-san kira lho.”

Leona hanya tersenyum. “Aku tahu. Cepat susul kami bila sudah selesai.”

 _"Yessir!"_ balas Ruggie kemudian.

Sebelum Leona benar-benar pergi, ia membalikkan badannya. “Cater, sudah mau dekat kan?”

“Kalian tinggal pergi ke ruang kanan, kiri, tengah dan kiri. Setelah itu kalian tahu jalan menuju ruang _gakuenchou!_ Ahhh~~ sayang sekali Cay-kun tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan kalian. Tapi sebagai gantinya Cay-kun disini bersama dengan Ruggie-kun~”

Malleus mengangguk sambil sedikit menunduk pelan kearah Cater dan Ruggie, seolah berterimakasih pada mereka. Kemudian keempatnya segera bergegas meninggalkan Cater dan Ruggie yang sudah terkepung dengan manusia yang terinfeksi.

Keempatnya berhasil melalui ruang kanan dan kiri, namun nasib baik memang tidak selalu tertuju pada mereka. Pada saat mereka memasuki ruang tengah, ada banyak wanita yang sudah terinfeksi berada disana. Tidak kuasa untuk menyakiti mereka karena ajaran yang diberikan oleh keluarganya, Leona nyaris tergigit oleh salah satu dari mereka, sebelum akhirnya Malleus melompat untuk mendorong Leona.

“!!!”

Seketika itu, tubuh Malleus seolah bergejolak karena perubahan didalam tubuhnya. “Cepat.. kalian pergi dari sini sebelum aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri!” itulah pesan yang diucapkan oleh Malleus untuk terakhir kali. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, Malleus membuat sihir dimana seluruh makhluk yang terinfeksi kini berdiam dalam pusaran sihir angin miliknya. Malleus memberikan waktu untuk Leona, Yuu dan Grimm untuk pergi secepatnya.

“Tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini!” Leona kemudian menarik lengan Yuu untuk berlari. Sesekali Grim juga membantu mereka dengan menciptakan sihir api agar mereka tidak mengejar ketiganya.

“Tck!!” Leona menggertakkan giginya. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Malleus menolongnya barusan. Ia tidak suka berhutang budi pada seseorang, tetapi tindakan Malleus barusan sudah jelas membuktikan bahwa kini ia berhutang padanya.

.

.

.

“Leona-senpai!” Yuu mulai kehabisan nafas setelah berlari selama beberapa menit tanpa jeda. Dirinya yang merupakan manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus layaknya murid-murid didalam _Night Raven College_ sudah mulai terengah-engah, sesak karena ia kekurangan oksigen pada saat ini. “Tinggalkan saja aku.. Tolong, kau harus bisa keluar dari sini atau kita semua akan berakhir tragis!” Yuu mulai pasrah, kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membawa tubuhnya berlari lebih dari saat ini. Ia menengok kearah Leona, dimana saat ini hanya ada ia, Leona dan Grim yang tersisa.

Emosi Leona kini mulai naik. “Tidak usah memberiku perintah—“

“Kumohon! Malleus-senpai sudah berkorban agar kita bisa pergi dari sini, tolong jangan sia-siakan perjuangan dia!”

“Apa yang dikatakan Yuu benar! Biar _Ore-sama_ yang akan menghalang mereka! Tetapi berikan lima kaleng tuna sebagai balasannya!”

Tangan Leona mengepal dengan erat, tampaknya lengannya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih saat ini saking kuat cengkraman miliknya. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki jalan lain, ditambah dengan wabah buruk yang melanda hampir seluruh murid _NRC_ sudah membuat mereka kewalahan. Pada akhirnya, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang tersisa untuk melanjutkan misi ini, dan nasib seluruh murid ada ditangan ketiganya saat ini. “Tck!”

Leona berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk memanggil bala bantuan, setidaknya ia harus memberitahu _sensei_ mereka saat ini. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat beranjak jauh dari tempat tersebut, sosok Malleus Draconia kini menerobos pintu yang sudah diberi penghalang oleh Yuu dan Leona. Ekspresi wajah tegang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Yuu saat ini, bila mereka harus melawan seorang Malleus Draconia, mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak memiliki _chance,_ belum ditambah karena Leona juga sudah cukup banyak menggunakan kekuatan sihir miliknya sebelum mereka tiba disini.

Apakah ini sudah menuju _point_ akhir _checkmate?_

Malleus tersenyum saat itu, senyuman misterius yang selalu ia tunjukkan tetapi rona wajahnya tampak begitu berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya, seolah sesuatu sedang menggerakkannya. Sepasang sayap kemudian terlihat dengan jelas dipundak miliknya, sayap dari sang naga, dan tubuhnya sudah dilumuri oleh bercak kemerahan yang diduga adalah darah. Sayap yang menyerupai sayap naga itu perlahan melebar, dan sebelum Leona menyadarinya, Malleus sudah menerjang kearah Leona sambil membuka mulutnya lebar, menampilkan taring miliknya yang tajam dan siap untuk menggigit sang ketua _Savanaclaw._

Beberapa detik kemudian, hal yang Leona sadari adalah sosok Ortho Shroud yang berada didepannya, dimana tangannya sedang tergigit oleh Malleus.

“Malleus~ kau tidak boleh begitu lho. Fufufu. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini.” Dari kejauhan, sosok Lilia tampak melayang dengan kelawar yang membawanya. Tampaknya Lilia pergi bersamaan dengan Ortho saat itu. Lilia kemudian menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengikat tubuh Malleus yang setengah sadar pada saat itu.

“Syukurlah aku tepat waktu! _Nii-san!_ Azul-san! Aku berhasil!” ucap Ortho kemudian. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang kotak kecil yang Idia berikan padanya.

“Ortho-kun!” Yuu lalu menghampiri Ortho.

 _“Kalian semua tenang saja, semua akses pintu masuk sudah kukunci jadi kalian bisa aman untuk saat ini. Cepat pergi ke ruang selanjutnya. Aku dan Idia bisa memastikan keamanan kalian.”_ Suara Azul saat itu bergema melalui _speaker_ yang terdapat dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba lain, Lilia langsung menutup mulut Malleus dengan bongkahan kayu yang berada disekitar sana, dengan tujuan agar ia tidak bisa menggigit siapapun, dan tubuh Malleus kini dibawa oleh kelelawar yang selalu berdiam bersama dengan Lilia. Sesuai dengan permintaan Azul, mereka kemudian bergegas untuk pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya.

Dengan jerih payah dan usaha mereka untuk bertemu dengan para _sensei,_ akhirnya semua situasi ini diambil alih oleh para _sensei_ yang berada disana, ditambah dengan beberapa instruksi yang diberikan oleh Lilia juga. Ramuan penawar yang diberikan oleh Azul dan Idia mereka masukkan kedalam sebuah tabung sihir yang dibeli di toko milik Sam. Dan bagaikan sebuah obat penawar, ramuan tersebut bekerja dengan cepat. Perlahan, sosok yang terinfeksi mulai rubuh satu per satu dan kembali pada wujud asli mereka sebelum virus ini menyerang.

Namun hingga menjelang akhir kegiatan pun, sosok yang menyebarkan virus mematikan ini sedari awal tidak pernah diketahui wujud asli maupun identitasnya. Sosok yang memberikan virus melalui udara, mengacaukan jaringan komunikasi dan membuat semua _sensei_ terkurung.

.

.

.

Malleus Draconia perlahan membuka matanya, menemukan sosok Leona Kingscholar yang sedang tertidur dikursi yang terletak tepat disebelah ranjang miliknya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya, dan beberapa kali kepalanya sudah terjatuh-jatuh namun ia tetap bertahan dengan posisi duduknya.

Malleus tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan disampingnya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Leona akan menunggunya seperti ini. “Leona,” panggil Malleus beberapa kali, membuat mata Leona setengah terbuka. “Tidak sebaiknya kau tidur diranjang?” tanya Malleus kemudian.

“Ahh~” Leona menguap lebar sambil setengah sadar, tanpa aba-aba ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Malleus.

“!!”

“Ranjang lain terlalu jauh. Biarkan aku tidur disini.”

Malleus mengerjabkan matanya, sebelum sebuah senyum kembali terulas lagi. Namun, kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya kembali bersender pada permukaan kasur, dimana keduanya tidak lama kembali tertidur.

Ya, untuk saat ini saja, untuk saat ini mereka tidak memerlukan pertanyaan atau mengecek satu-sama lain. Mengetahui keduanya baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup. Untuk saat ini saja, Malleus hanya ingin beristirahat, sama hal-nya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Leona. Mereka sudah berjuang cukup keras hari ini, dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya bisa mereka tanyakan pada esok hari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo guys! How're you doing lately? ;;;;  
> Aaaaaaaa maafkan karena baru bisa update lagi sekarang (;>_<;) lama banget baru akhirnya kelar! ;;W;;  
> Karena author sibuk irl mungkin fic-nya bakal lama update, dan abis ini mau fokus dulu ke multichapter lain dulu..jadi mungkin chapter abis chapter kali ini bakal jeda panjang sebelum update lagi x"D 
> 
> Please stay safe and stay healthy guys \\( *´ω`* )/

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga 💜  
> Have a nice day guys (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
